Ladrones de espiritus
by Road1985J2
Summary: cont. de cartas de amor desde la distancia. Cuando todo va bien, el Doctor y Rose se meten en problemas, enfrentandose a las amazonas. Mientras, Jack pasa unos días con la pequeña April, aunque parece que la niña sabe más del capitán de lo que parece.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Los primeros rayos bañaban la hermosa playa de arenas blancas, las olas acariciaban la orilla con suavidad, el suave aroma del mar llenaba el aire con un agradable olor a sal. No había nadie en toda la playa excepto un hombre que contemplaba el horizonte, la expresión de su rostro reflejaba una inmensa felicidad. Se sentía bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba en paz consigo mismo y ahora tenía la sensación que todo el dolor y todos los malos momentos que había pasado se habían quedado atrás y que no volvería a sentirse solo durante mucho tiempo.

Rose se despertó de un plácido sueño, ya no había pesadillas, ni monstruos de los que escapar, sólo hermosos sueños. Se estiró y buscó al Doctor todavía con los ojos cerrados pero se encontró la cama vacía. Por un momento sintió un repentino ataque de miedo pero la cama todavía estaba caliente y recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se rió de sí misma por su temor y dándose la vuelta se acurrucó en la cama y aspiró el suave aroma que había dejado el Doctor en la sábana.

Se levantó y entonces vio que por la puerta entraba un tenue rayo de luz, después de vestirse salió para buscarlo pero en cuanto asomó la cabeza lo encontró junto a la orilla, se acercó muy despacio le gustaba cuando se ponía tan pensativo. El Doctor era una persona muy inquieta, cuando estaban en la TARDIS siempre se movía de un lado para otro controlando todos los mandos y estaba pendiente que todo funcionara a la perfección.

Se puso a su lado, entonces el Doctor la miró y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, le ofreció la mano y agitó los dedos, como la primera vez que viajaron juntos después de su regeneración, aquella muestra de cariño le hizo sonreír, sin perder un segundo se acercó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Cada vez se sentía más unida a él, a pesar del tiempo que habían pasado separado parecía que eso no había influido en que se comprendieran con tan solo mirarse.

¿Quién eres tú? – Dijo Rose pensativa y mirando de reojo con una cálida sonrisa al Doctor - ¿Quién eres tú, que cuando me miras se me acaban las palabras y tus ojos me arrebatan y me pierdo con tu amor?

El Doctor se la quedó mirando, entonces le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura, se acercó lentamente hasta depositar un beso, que al principio fue un simple roce pero poco a poco se dejaron llevar por la pasión y de pronto se encontraron tumbados en la arena. Rose soltó una suave sucesión de gemidos, eso hizo que el Doctor empezará a acariciarla con deseo.

Bésame – Dijo Rose y experimentó de nuevo la calida boca del Doctor sobre la suya, sintió que el deseo le invadía todo el cuerpo.

Se dejaron llevar por su deseo y empezaron a desnudarse. El Doctor la miraba, la luz del sol iluminaba la cara de Rose y resaltaba la serenidad que reflejaban sus ojos. La boca del Doctor se hundió en el cuello de ella mientras Rose le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, la arena hacía cosquillas en la nalgas de Rose, pero eso no significaba nada comparado con los besos húmedos e intensos del Doctor.

Ella apretó sus senos contra su pecho, le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y se pegó a él. Se sintió enloquecer cuando le introdujo aquel grueso sexo que había deseado sentir de nuevo. Notaba como con cada empujón una ráfaga de placer le recorría todo su cuerpo, sus tiesos pezones palpitaban mientras el Doctor los acariciaba. Sintió como él la llenaba y la tenía firmemente agarrada.

Finalmente Rose lanzó un gemido de alivio y notó como él eyaculaba con un último y enérgico movimiento. Experimentó los fluidos calientes que la llenaban y se recostó a su lado jadeando. Permanecieron tumbados, Rose apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del Doctor y él la acunaba con su brazo, sin dejar de besarla. Cuando ella besó sus pezones y los empezó a mordisquear jugueteando con los dientes, el sexo del Doctor volvió a endurecerse y de nuevo se apretó contra ella.

Entonces él se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, levantó a Rose y la puso sobre su órgano. Ella emitía susurros de aprobación mientras él la movía hacia delante y hacía atrás, sintiendo como se clavaba en su interior.

¡Doctor, mi amor! – Gritó Rose dejándose llevar.

Rose, te quiero. – Dijo el Doctor entrecortadamente.

Su sexo húmedo, abierto para él, palpitó de nuevo con un ritmo frenético hasta que alcanzó el clímax mientras él volvía a descargar en ella. Hasta después de la tercera vez no descansaron, cansados y tumbados acabaron uno en brazos del otro, sudorosos, recuperando la respiración continuaron acariciándose, saboreando el placer del tacto de sus cuerpos.

El sol seguía su camino ascendente y descubrió sus cuerpos abrazados. Tras el apasionado encuentro se quedaron dormidos sobre la arena y el sol les iba calentando mientras avanzaba en el cielo azul. Pasado un rato se despertaron, estuvieron charlando y al fin decidieron visitar el pueblo más próximo.

Gracias. – Dijo Rose, mientras le abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Empezaron a vestirse lentamente, el Doctor se mantenía muy callado, estaba muy pensativo y por un instante pareció que quería decir algo pero a la vez dudó y continúo vistiéndose. Rose estaba feliz, de vez en cuando le miraba y se dio cuenta que él estaba inquieto pero decidió no presionarle. Cuando el Doctor terminó de vestirse se acercó hasta Rose, se plantó frente a ella y decidió decirle todo lo que sentía.

Rose intentó detenerlo pero él le puso un dedo sobre los labios y le cogió las manos. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decir todo lo que tenía guardado, desde que había perdido a su pareja no había vuelto a sentir ese sentimiento tan profundo, cuando se reencontró con Sarah Jane le trajo a la memoria los gratos sentimientos que tuvo hacia ella pero cuando llegó el momento la dejó atrás, el dolor no fue tan grande como el que sintió cuando creyó que había perdido a Rose. Tragó saliva y empezó a hablar.

Antes de conocerte, llevaba mucho tiempo viajando solo, todo era triste, sin ilusión, mis noches eran frías y había un gran vacío en mi corazón. Pero cuando aceptaste viajar conmigo arrancaste toda la soledad en la que había estado viviendo durante tanto tiempo. Con tu cariño, con tu ternura me hiciste cambiar. Me devolviste la ilusión por la vida y me enamoraste. - El Doctor decidió ser totalmente sincero. – Necesito confesarte que mi corazón es tuyo.

Rose le miró, sonriendo se lanzó a su cuello y le abrazó muy fuerte. Se sentía inmensamente feliz, al final había conseguido lo que tanto había deseado. Después se quedaron mirando y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Aunque tenga que cruzar montañas y desiertos, aunque este amor me lleve a la locura y pueda perder la razón, aunque el mundo crea que soy muy joven, bueno realmente lo piensa mi madre – Rose reflejó una triste sonrisa al recordarla – tu me has enseñado como se ama de verdad. A pesar de no saber quien eres realmente, te amaré con el corazón abierto y sobre todo te quiero porque no eres perfecto. Porque fuiste, eres y serás lo mejor que me ha pasado incluso cuando ya no estés a mi lado. A pesar de todos los peligros e inconveniente te amaré. – Después se lo quedó mirando y se abrazaron de nuevo. - ¿Y ahora adonde vamos? – Le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo. – Por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos?

Bueno, lo último que recuerdo fue que apunté la dirección hacia el año 3542; te gustará, es una civilización muy similar a la antigua Grecia de La Tierra, pero no sé exactamente a que ciudad vamos a parar. – Le dijo mientras le dirigía una pícara sonrisa.

Entonces le vino a la cabeza, el momento de las despedidas y conseguir que Rose dejara por fin a April en los brazos de Jack,

Cogidos de la mano y charlando tranquilamente llegaron hasta una carretera de tierra. El camino estaba despejado pero en la lejanía distinguieron que se acercaba un carro. Conforme se aproximaba pudieron comprobar que lo conducía un joven.

Al llegar a la altura del Doctor y Rose, el chico se detuvo; con una amistosa sonrisa se los quedó mirando y estaba a punto de saludarles, pero cuando vio a Rose, se la quedó mirando y rápidamente se caló el sombrero y bajó los ojos. En ellos se reflejaba un profundo miedo.

¿Podrías llevarnos hasta el pueblo? – Dijo el Doctor acercándose al joven.

El muchacho muy nervioso miró de nuevo a Rose. Dudó durante unos segundos y con un gesto de la mano les indicó que podían subir al carro.

Gracias – Dijo Rose dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa. – Hola, soy Rose Tyler y él es el Doctor. Y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

Darío, señora – Dijo el joven tímidamente.

El Doctor observó al muchacho y se dio cuenta de la extraña manera que miraba a Rose, que realmente parecía miedo. Darío se mantuvo en silencio mientras ella y el Doctor admiraban el paisaje e intentaban que les dijera cosas sobre la ciudad más próxima y sobre la gente; pero el joven no estaba muy dispuesto a contestar a sus preguntas.

El viaje estaba siendo un poco lento; pero Rose y el Doctor estaban felices de poder compartir juntos esa aventura y estaban seguros que nada podría ensombrecer esta felicidad. Rose no paraba de hablar, de asombrarse por todo lo que veía, la cosa más simple le parecía maravillosa, el Doctor se divertía mucho y no podía estar más feliz por tener a Rose otra vez con él, pues la había echado mucho de menos.

Estaba empezando a anochecer cuando en la distancia pudieron ver la silueta de una ciudad. Darío continuaba en silencio, solo contestaba a las preguntas que le iban haciendo. Los guardias apostados en la entrada les observaron con detenimiento pero les dejaron continuar sin hacerles preguntas.

¿Dónde podemos encontrar una posada? – Dijo el Doctor mientras ayudaba a Rose a bajar del carro.

Puede encontrar una habitación en la "Posada de las Armas" – Dijo Darío e inmediatamente fustigó al caballo pasando junto a ellos sin despedirse.

Vaya parece que tenía prisa – Dijo Rose sacudiéndose de la ropa el polvo del viaje.

Mientras se dirigían a la posada la gente que circulaba a su alrededor les observaba con curiosidad y también con miedo, sobre todo los hombres. Al pasar junto a ellos les oían cuchichear pero cuando intentaban hablarles, ellos bajaban la cabeza y se alejaban rápidamente.

Entraron en la posada charlando, se dirigieron hacia el mostrador y el hombre que estaba detrás se quedó mirando fijamente a Rose. Al principio se sintió halagada por la impresión que causaba pero pasados unos segundos empezó a sentirse incomoda.

¿Tiene habitaciones libres? ¿Solo serían un par de noches? – Dijo el Doctor mientras miraba a Rose y le hacía un gesto de extrañeza.

¿Una habitación? – El posadero se volvió hacía el Doctor.

Si. Queremos visitar el pueblo. – Dijo el Doctor guiñándole el ojo a Rose.

Bien. Entonces aquí tienen la llave – La expresión del posadero era de temor y dejó la llave sobre el mostrador – Su habitación es la primera puerta subiendo las escaleras.

¿Podríamos comer algo antes de acostarnos? Llevamos todo el día de viaje y no hemos comido nada – Dijo Rose dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa.

Creo que tenemos algo en la cocina. Ahora mismo voy a buscarlo. – Les dijo el posadero acompañándoles a una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con un mantel, dos vasos y una jarra de vino. – Aquí tienen.

La mirada huidiza del posadero inquietó a Rose lo suficiente para advertir que estaba pasando algo extraño, el comportamiento del hombre resultaba muy molesto para ella. No estaba acostumbrada a causar esa reacción en los hombres, normalmente solía gustarles e incluso intentaban coquetear con ella pero ahora vio miedo, incluso pánico en los ojos del posadero y eso no le gustó nada.

Aún no habían empezado a comer y ya estaban comentando lo que estaba ocurriendo desde que habían llegado, cuando en la posada entraron varios soldados, el ruido producido por sus armaduras les llamó la atención, y se acercaron hasta el posadero.

¿Dónde están los forasteros? – Le interrogó el soldado.

En aquella mesa – Les señaló el hombre con mano temblorosa.

El soldado miró en la dirección que le indicó el hombre y sin decir ni una palabra se giró y se dirigió hasta ellos. El Doctor y Rose estaban charlando cuando se hizo un gran silencio en la sala y vieron que los soldados se acercaban hasta su mesa. El grupo de hombres les rodearon.

Buenas tardes, señora – Le saludó mirando a Rose. – Tengo un mensaje para usted.

¿Para mí? – Dijo Rose extrañada – Pero si aquí no me conoce nadie.

Es un recado de mi señora, la reina Antianira. Desea conoceros. – Dijo el soldado entregando una nota.

Antianira, ¿eh? – Dijo el Doctor con tono curioso al darse cuenta que ese nombre no le era del todo desconocido.

¿A mí? Pero… - Rose cogió el papel, lo leyó y después se lo entregó al Doctor, interrogándole con la mirada, no sabía que hacer, todo esto estaba empezando a asustarla.

El soldado se extrañó de la forma que Rose trataba al Doctor. Estaban sentados muy cerca y las miradas que se cruzaban delataban un tipo de relación muy estrecha, casi demasiado para su gusto. Tendría que informar a su señora y vigilar al sirviente, sobre todo ponerlo en su lugar y no tener esa familiaridad con la dama.

De acuerdo. – Dijo el Doctor guardando el papel – Nos encantaría conocerla. ¿Verdad, Rose? – Rose no supo que decir se levantó y acompañados por los guardias salieron de la posada.

Ya en el exterior les esperaba un pequeño vehículo conducido por un hermoso caballo, el soldado le indicó a Rose que tomara asiento y con un gesto le dijo al Doctor que debía ir andando a su lado. Mientras se dirigían hacia el palacio, el Doctor estuvo observando el comportamiento de las personas que estaban en la plaza y sobre todo le parecía muy extraño que en el pueblo sólo hubiera visto hombres.

¿Dónde estarán las mujeres? – Preguntó el Doctor en voz baja a Rose.

Todo esto me parece muy extraño. – Dijo Rose mirando alrededor.

Pocos minutos después llegaron al palacio, los soldados les acompañaron hasta la puerta y una vez allí fueron recibidos por un criado que ayudó a Rose a bajar del carro y la condujo con gran ceremonia al interior del edificio. Mientras, el Doctor iba tras ellos observando todo y pendiente de lo que pudiera sucederle a Rose.

Fueron conducidos a un gran salón con grandes ventanales, una chimenea adornada con unas estatuas y del techo colgaban unos pendones de llamativos colores. Al principio al Doctor le llamaron la atención, se detuvo intrigado, aquellas figuras le resultaron familiares y después de un pequeño reconocimiento recordó algo que había conocido en otro tiempo y en otro lugar. Algo que no le gustó nada.

Al fondo, en un gran trono estaba una hermosa mujer con un largo cabello rubio que les observaba atentamente. Los miró a los dos atentamente, aunque su atención se dirigió hacia Rose. Le atrajo la muchacha, con ese aire extraño y también muy excitante, pero el Doctor no le gustaba, miraba demasiado, parecía investigarlo todo con una osadía impropia de un sirviente. Le parecía que trataba a Rose sin respeto, pero en ese momento prefirió prestar toda su atención hacia la hermosa mujer y ya tendría tiempo de ocuparse del hombre.

Bienvenida, soy la reina Antianira – Dijo dirigiéndose hacia Rose con una sonrisa. – Me han informado que acabas de llegar y te hospedas en la Posada de las Armas. ¿Espero que te hayan tratado bien? – Entonces miró fijamente a Rose.

Gracias, yo soy Rose Tyler y él es el Doctor. – Dijo Rose haciendo un gesto señalando al Doctor. - Si, por supuesto. Tenemos una habitación y estaban a punto de servirnos la cena cuando han llegado los soldados con vuestra invitación. – Contestó Rose.

Entonces, ¿todavía no has cenado? – Dijo Antianira – Eso se puede solucionar rápidamente – Dio dos palmadas y al momento aparecieron dos sirvientes que se postraron ante sus pies. – Hay que preparar inmediatamente un banquete en el salón, quiero que todo este listo en media hora y por supuesto hay que preparar dos habitaciones, serás mi invitada con tu acompañante – Los criados se levantaron y se marcharon sin decir una sola palabra.

No es necesario, ya he dicho que tenemos reservada una habitación. – Rose intentó hablar pero con un gesto de la mano de la reina le indicó, que todo estaba decidido y que sería una ofensa no aceptar.

Mientras tanto el Doctor que había estado estudiando detenidamente las figuras de la chimenea se acercó a Rose y se puso a su lado.

Creo que no deberíamos fiarnos – Le dijo con muy baja, mientras Antianira daba las ordenes a sus criados.

¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema? – Rose le miró a los ojos y pudo ver que tendrían que tener cuidado – ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?

De momento, les seguiremos la corriente hasta que sepamos cuales son sus planes. – Esta noche hablaremos y te contaré lo que he descubierto.

De acuerdo – Dijo Rose asintiendo con la cabeza.

Antianira bajó del trono, se acercó hasta Rose y con un gesto le indicó el camino hacia el salón donde habían preparado la cena, a la vez que lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria al Doctor. No le gustaba la forma de comportarse del Doctor y haciendo un gesto a uno de los guardias le ordenó que le detuviera y lo alejara de Rose.

Perdón Alteza pero él debe venir conmigo – Dijo Rose poniéndose entre los soldados y el Doctor, dedicándole una sonrisa a Antianira. Después cogió la mano del Doctor y se dirigieron hacia el salón.

Ante la atónita mirada de la reina Antianira, Rose cogió la mano del Doctor y se dirigieron hacia el salón. Después la reina se acercó hasta Tebe, una de sus compañeras, le habló señalando hacia el Doctor y acto seguido Tebe abandonó la sala por una puerta lateral.

Te he vuelto a salvar el cuello. – Le dijo en voz baja.

Sip. Tienes toda la razón – Dijo el Doctor con expresión de preocupación.

¿Hay algún problema?

He reconocido las figuras de la chimenea, se tratan de una antigua civilización que conocí hace tiempo y no guardo muy bien recuerdo de ellos. – Le explicó el Doctor observando como les miraba Antianira. – Los seres de esta raza vivían en un lejano planeta y tenían la extraña costumbre de adquirir toda clase de conocimientos y habilidades de todo aquello que les resultaba extraordinario.

Entonces se parecían a los humanos.

Solo que ellos usaban métodos más agresivos y dolorosos.

Entonces se parecían a los humanos. – El Doctor se echó a reír dándole la razón.

Si, pero en su caso se trataba de hacerlo a costa de dejar al individuo vacío. Los convertían en otra persona, a la que pudiera controlar y dirigir.

¿Como si fueras un ciberman?

Exactamente, no tienes capacidad de pensar ni decidir por ti mismo. – Dijo el Doctor con tristeza.

No pudieron continuar hablando porque en ese momento llegaron al gran salón, el banquete que habían preparado tenía una gran cantidad de platos con un aspecto muy sabroso, Rose se dio cuenta que estaba hambrienta, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había comido y todo olía tan bien que no pudo resistir la tentación de empezar a comer. Se sentó en una silla y empezó a coger comida de los diferentes platos que habían colocado en la mesa.

El Doctor también se acercó a la mesa y cogió un trozo de pollo y se puso a examinar la habitación, la reina estaba asombrada. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿cómo podía atreverse un hombre a comer en su presencia? Antianira pensó que Rose tenía demasiado consentido a su siervo. En ese momento se acercó hasta ella Tebe, que había vuelto al salón, y le puso al corriente de las novedades.

Después de dar una vuelta por la habitación el Doctor se sentó en la mesa al lado de Rose.

Bonitas estatuas – Dijo el Doctor señalándolas. - ¿Hace mucho tiempo que las tienen? – Miró a Rose buscando su complicidad, ella le sonrió a espero a la respuesta de la reina.

La reina le miró fijamente y durante unos segundos se pudo ver la crispación que le recorría el cuerpo, no podía soportar la idea de que un hombre la tratara de esa forma, pero no podía hacer nada de momento, mientras Rose estuviera presente y le protegiera.

No lo sé, yo siempre las recuerdo ahí. Ya estaban cuando mi madre reinaba. – Contestó Antianira con desdén.

Entonces ¿no conoces nada de su existencia?, ¿ni de donde vienen? – Preguntó el Doctor de nuevo. – Me parece que no le caigo muy bien. – Dijo hablando a Rose en voz baja.

Tebe comprendió que aquella situación resultaba muy molesta para su señora, y era necesario relajar la situación, de modo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Me han contado que no eres de por aquí. No suelen visitarnos muchos forasteros. – Preguntó Tebe, colocándose junto a Rose e intentando cambiar de tema.

No, venimos de un lugar muy lejano y hemos hecho un largo viaje. Nos gusta conocer lugares nuevos. – Contestó Rose después de tragar un trozo de pastel.

Tebe advirtió que Rose tenía la cara manchada, con un delicado gesto le limpió y después se llevó el dedo hasta la boca mirándole directamente a los ojos, sonriéndole provocadoramente, Rose sintió una oleada de calor que le subía hasta la cara. Desvió la miraba cohibida, buscó la mano del Doctor que estaba apoyada en la mesa, él se volvió interrogándole con la mirada pero no comprendió el mensaje de auxilio que le estaba enviando.

Poco después de terminar de comer Rose se levantó y de pronto sintió que la habitación le daba vueltas pero gracias a Tebe que estaba junto a ella no cayó al suelo. El Doctor se acercó para socorrerla.

No te preocupes por ella, Tebe la llevará hasta su habitación para que descanse, supongo que estará cansada después del viaje. – Le dijo la reina y con un gesto indicó a su compañera que la acompañara. – Ahora, me gustaría que me acompañaras, tengo algo que enseñarte, seguro que te parece muy interesante. – Dijo Antianira, indicándole al Doctor que le siguiera.

El Doctor se sintió intrigado y decidió seguirla, atravesaron una puerta lateral y después de recorrer un largo pasillo llegaron ante una puerta que estaba custodiada por un soldado a cada lado, fuertemente armado. Con un gesto Antianira ordenó que abrieran la puerta, uno de ellos introdujó una extraña llave en la cerradura y con un rápido movimiento abrió la puerta.

Estaba oscuro y el Doctor, con ciertas dudas, se acercó hasta la entrada y no pudo ver nada porque de pronto todo se volvió negro. Mientras estaba pendiente de intentar averiguar lo que había en la habitación un soldado se colocó detrás de él, sin que se diera cuenta y a una orden de Antianira le golpeó dejándole inconsciente, el Doctor no tuvo tiempo de ver pero su instinto de supervivencia le hizo comprender que corría un grave peligro y su último pensamiento fue para Rose.

- o -

Rose estaba muy mareada, las piernas se le doblaban y se sentía incapaz de llegar hasta el dormitorio, ya estaban cerca de la habitación cuando las antorchas de las paredes se pusieron a bailar ante sus ojos, se apoyó en la pared y se detuvo para tomar aire.

¿Puedo ayudarte? – Le dijo Tebe poniéndose a su lado.

No, no, solo necesito descansar un momento. – Dijo Rose cerrando los ojos.

Está bien – Dijo Tebe mientras la cogía en brazos y continuaba hacia el dormitorio.

Eh!, bájame. Puedo continuar yo sola. – Rose intentaba soltarse del fuerte abrazo de Tebe.

Vale, como quieras – Dijo Tebe mientras la dejaba en suelo. Pero de nuevo tuvo que sujetarla. – Será mejor que nos dejemos de tonterías. – Y acto seguido volvió a cogerla en brazos y la llevó hasta dejarla suavemente en la cama.

Rose se sentía incomoda, estaba sudando y le molestaba la chaqueta, se sentía muy mal y le temblaban las manos, de modo que Tebe al darse cuenta de lo que intenta hacer, le ayudó a quitársela. Rose no se percató que las manos de Tebe recorrían su cuerpo con deseo, pero en ese momento sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar y se levantó corriendo hacia una palangana que habían colocado junto a la cama.

¿Te encuentras mejor? – Dijo Tebe.

Si, creo que si. – Dijo Rose sintiendo un sudor frío que le hizo estremecerse. Se acercó hasta la cama y de pronto la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo pero no cayó gracias a Tebe que estaba junto a ella y la depositó en la cama.

Tebe se quedó mirándola, le parecía realmente muy hermosa, se sentía muy atraída. Decidió quitarle la ropa para que estuviera más cómoda, se deleitó contemplado su cuerpo desnudo. Hacía mucho tiempo que ninguna mujer le había impresionado tanto y deseaba poseerla pero ahora no era el momento y decidió dejarla dormir, se contentó con depositar un beso en sus labios.

Comprendió que en su estado era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora, ya tendría la ocasión de conseguir todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

Tras cerrar la puerta con cuidado fue a reunirse con la reina. Quería estar presente en el proceso de conversión, aquel hombre ya no sería un estorbo para sus planes con Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

El Doctor se despertó desorientado, al principio le resulta muy difícil ver donde se encontraba, la oscuridad lo llenaba todo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron descubrió que estaba en una habitación muy lúgubre y en las paredes colgaban una serie de aparatos que le resultaban muy familiares.

Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba atado. Lo habían colocado en un asiento de piedra y tenía los pies y las manos metidas en unas argollas de metal. Empezó a forcejear para soltarse pero le resultó imposible. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y se encontró con la reina Antianira que le miraba con una sonrisa despectiva en los labios, también vio que tras ella entraba un sirviente portando una bandeja con una hermosa botella que contenía un líquido resplandeciente en su interior.

Ya te has despertado. – Dijo Antianira acercándose al Doctor.

¿Qué quieres? ¿Dónde está Rose? ¿Qué has hecho con ella? – El Doctor estaba furioso. Aunque en su interior sabía que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

Esas son demasiadas preguntas. – Le contestó la reina rodeando la silla. – Pero te las voy a contestar – Dijo con ironía – De todas formas dentro de poco no tendré que preocuparme por ti, ya no me crearás más problemas.

El Doctor no la perdía de vista, mientras Antianira se paseaba por la habitación canturreando y jugueteando con un aparato que parecía un casco y que el Doctor reconoció al instante.

Muy bien, te voy a explicar algunas cosas. He estado observándote y me he dado cuenta que eres un tipo muy listo, también un poco entrometido, pero sobre todo porque has descubierto el significado de las estatuas del salón.

Entonces… ¿es cierto? Proceden de la civilización de los Linlithgow. Pero… - El Doctor no pudo continuar, con un gesto de la mano, Antianira le interrumpió.

Exacto. Utilizamos el mismo sistema. Te contaré una historia que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Debido a una plaga que asoló el pueblo, enfermó mucha gente pero los hombres fueron los más afectados y morían en cuestión de horas. No sabemos porque les afectó a ellos más que a nosotras pero solo consiguieron sobrevivir los más fuertes. Los supervivientes se convirtieron en los más deseados, las mujeres se peleaban, aprendieron el arte de la guerra, se preparaban emboscadas y las mas débiles fueron cayendo hasta quedar las más fuertes y resistentes. Eso provocó que se mataran entre ellas para conseguirlos, por la subsistencia de la raza. De ese modo conseguíamos, y hoy seguimos haciéndolo, que los niños y niñas de nuestro pueblo sean los más valientes, hermosos e inteligentes de los alrededores. Los pueblos cercanos temen nuestra presencia y nos obedecen. Pagando generosos tributos, incluso nos ofrecen a sus hijos e hijas para que nos sirvan.

Pero ¿Cómo conseguisteis los métodos de los Linlithgow? – Le preguntó el Doctor muy interesado. – Son un pueblo al que no les gusta compartir sus conocimientos. Son muy celosos de sus investigaciones e incluso entre ellos mismos se ocultan los avances hasta que no han conseguido realizarlos con total éxito para evitar que alguien se les pueda adelantar o robárselo.

Realmente, eso fue una casualidad. Un día, una gran bola en llamas atravesó el cielo y cayó produciendo una explosión en un bosque cercano. Un grupo de guerreras se acercaron hasta el lugar y descubrieron una nave con uno de los tripulantes muerto y el otro herido. Le cuidamos hasta que murió, y estuvo tan agradecido que nos enseñó a utilizar la tecnología de su pueblo.

Y decidisteis ponerlo en práctica. – Dijo el Doctor.

Si, comprendimos que de esa manera podríamos tener todos los hombres que quisiéramos. Ya no sería necesario que volviéramos a pelearnos por ellos. También podíamos escoger a los mejores, los más fuertes, los más hermosos, lo más inteligentes – Dijo Antianira guiñándole un ojo al Doctor. – Y tú, eres un candidato muy especial. Realmente brillante.

¿Dónde está Rose?, ¿Qué habéis hecho con ella? – Dijo el Doctor furioso y volviendo a forcejear para soltarse.

No te preocupes por ella, Tebe la está cuidando muy bien. Además ahora necesitará mucho descanso debido a su estado.

¿De que estás hablando? ¿Qué le ocurre a Rose? – La preocupación se reflejó en su cara.

Vaya, vaya. Parece que no te has dado cuenta. – Dijo Antianira con satisfacción.

¿De que me tenía que dar cuenta? No te entiendo. – Dijo el Doctor cada vez más nervioso – Quiero que me sueltes y me lleves junto a ella. Si se encuentra en problemas necesito estar a su lado. ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está enferma?

No, mí querido amigo, nada serio que el tiempo no pueda curar, exactamente nueve meses. – Antianira observó la cara del Doctor, que se había quedado pálido de repente. – Veo que realmente te has quedado sin palabras. – La reina parecía muy divertida. – Los hombres sois tan inteligentes para unas cosas y tan despistados para otras. – Antianira realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

¿Qué pensáis hacer con Rose? – Dijo el Doctor inquieto.

Nada. Vamos a cuidar muy bien de ella y de tu hijo, aunque tú no llegaras a conocerlo.

¿Por… - El Doctor se detuvo, de pronto comprendió cuales eran sus intenciones. – Queréis convertirme en uno de vuestros siervos.

Desde luego, eres muy perspicaz. No me he equivocado contigo, vas a ser un siervo que llegara lejos, tal vez… puedas ocupar el puesto de mi viejo Caliatides, se está haciendo mayor y ya no trabaja como antes. Si, seguro que realizarás sus funciones a la perfección. – Dijo Antianira dirigiéndose hacia el sirviente que llevaba la botella, después se volvió y con una sonrisa de triunfo se fue acercando hacia el Doctor mientras le decía con una voz muy suave. – Contigo vamos a tener un sirviente excepcional, obediente y muy… atractivo – Le dijo mientras le cogía la cara y le besaba. – También servirás como… una agradable diversión para mí y mis chicas. Espero que tengas fuerzas suficientes, hay muchas hembras que te encontraran apto para la procreación – Se echó a reír viendo la expresión de tristeza en sus ojos castaños.

Júrame que cuidaras de ella. – Dijo conteniendo la rabia y sabedor de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de escapar de aquella prisión en la que se habían convertido las argollas.

Por supuesto, mí querido Doctor. – Una sonrisa maliciosa se reflejó en su rostro – Tebe estará encantada. Además tiene preferencia por la jóvenes rubias y creo que Rose es una hermosa candidata.

¿Para qué? ¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer con ella? – El nerviosismo del Doctor iba en aumento.

Nada. Puedes estar seguro de ello. – Antianira estaba disfrutando, le gustaba ver sufrir a los hombres. – Solo que a Tebe siempre le han atraído las mujeres y creo que ha puesto los ojos sobre ella.

Entiendo. Entonces espero que se hará cargo del niño cuando nazca. – Dijo el Doctor comprendiendo que no conocería a su hijo.

Ya está bien – Dijo la reina cansada de la charla. – Ha llegado el momento de hacer el cambio. Puede que te duela un poco pero después ya no recordaras nada, ni siquiera… "su nombre". – Entonces el sirviente le sujetó con fuerza la cabeza y obligándole a abrir la boca, Antianira le fue echando el contenido de la botella.

El Doctor forcejeó pero notaba como el líquido iba bajando por su garganta, sintió un ligero picor pero no podía hacer nada para evitar tragar, después la reina ordenó al sirviente que le soltara mientras él intentaba volver a respirar de nuevo.

No puedes hacer esto. No puedes acaba con el espíritu de la gente. No está bien lo que haces. – Comprendió que no podía hacer nada, que todo estaba perdido. Solo esperaba que Rose se encontrara a salvo y ¿April? ¿Qué sería de ella? Jack cuidaría de ella. Sabía que la había dejado en buenas manos.

De pronto empezó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte, sentía como miles de agujas se clavaban por todo su cuerpo, con las manos se aferraba con fuerza a los brazos del sillón, su cuerpo se convulsionaba y aquel dolor al final resultó insoportable, poco a poco dejó de sentir nada. Comenzó a olvidar todos sus recuerdos, todos sus sentimientos, todos sus amigos y sobre todo a su amada Rose, fue la última imagen que desapareció de su mente, mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro. Al final ya no pudo más y cayó rendido sin conocimiento.

Mientras en el Doctor se iba produciendo la transformación, de su cuerpo empezó a salir una corriente de energía muy brillante que giraba a su alrededor produciendo una corriente de aire. Durante unos segundos la energía estuvo suspendida sobre el cuerpo inerte del Doctor pero entonces se produjo un sonido chirriante y toda la energía empezó a moverse y lentamente se fue introduciendo en una ánfora que Antianira llevaba en las manos.

Ella contemplaba complacida como la energía desaparecía en el interior de la vasija, era muy luminosa y sobre todo emitía una fuerte vibración que casi consiguió que la reina no pudiera sujetarla; pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo la retuvo hasta que toda la energía se introdujo en la vasija. Después poniendo con cuidado el tapón se la entregó al sirviente.

Llévala a mi habitación. Y sobre todo no quiero que le pase nada, sino responderás con tu vida. ¿Me has entendido?

Si, mi señora. – Dijo el criado y haciendo una reverencia salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto ella se dirigió hacia el Doctor y le levantó la cabeza agarrándole del pelo.

- Eres muy hermoso – Dijo Antianira mientras le acariciaba la cara – Ya tendré tiempo de disfrutar de tu compañía.

Salió de la sala y les ordenó a los soldados que estaban apostados en la puerta:

Capitán. – Dijo la reina mientras salía de la sala. – Que lo lleven al cuarto principal de los sirvientes. Que lo laven y lo preparen, quiero que te esté dispuesto para el banquete de esta noche.

A sus ordenes – Contestó mientras con un gesto les indicaba a sus hombres que obedecieron las ordenes con rapidez.

- o -

El día había sido duro. Jack no había pensado que una simple cacería de weevils pudiera llevarles día y medio, ni mucho menos que tuvieran que terminar perdidos por las alcantarillas de Cardiff. Definitivamente, algún día tenían que volver allí, más de alguna de las criaturas que habían tomado como ratas, posiblemente no lo fueran.

Habían vuelto tarde al apartamento de Ianto, casi cuando estaba anocheciendo. Su compañero estaba agotado, habían estado toda la noche sin dormir, corriendo de un sitio para otro. Gwen se había quedado con April y se había pasado el día escuchando a Rhys hablando de lo maravilloso que sería tener su propia familia.

- ¿Te imaginas? El año que viene podríamos tener una niña como esta, aunque bueno, supongo que prefiero que se parezca a ti. Sería preciosa y podríamos enseñarle…

- Rhys cariño, sabes que tal y como están las cosas ahora y con mi trabajo en Torchwood no es el mejor momento.

- Lo se. - Dijo Rhys resignadamente. - Tan sólo estaba pensando voz alta.

Gwen deseaba matar a Jack, sabía que el capitán lo había hecho a posta, le había dejado a la niña a conciencia, sabía que Rhys se emocionaría con el tema y empezaría a apremiarle con que deberían tener también ellos un niño. Quería ser madre, de eso estaba muy segura, pero teniendo en cuenta que arriesgaba su vida todos los días por la seguridad del planeta, no era posible quedarse embarazada.

En cuanto Jack y Ianto regresaron, April saltó del sillón en el que estaba con Gwen y fue a la puerta para que Jack la cogiera en brazos, o como ella misma decía. "¡Tío Jack, Tío Jack!"

Ianto apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero y suspiró, cerró un momento los ojos, pues apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

¿Por qué no te acuestas un poco? Después de lo que hemos hecho estos días, te mereces un buen descanso. - Ianto tan sólo asintió y tras sentir los labios de Jack sobre su frente se retiró hacia el dormitorio.

Nosotros nos vamos. - Gwen fulminó a Jack con una mirada, ya tendría tiempo de echarle la bronca cuando estuvieran solos y así evitar herir, muy probablemente los sentimientos de Rhys. - Nos vemos mañana.

¿Me cuentas un cuento tío Jack?

¿Un cuento? April es muy tarde. - Le rodeó el cuello a Jack con sus bracitos y le besó en la mejilla. La niña sabía, sin ninguna duda como ganarse al capitán.

Por fa, tío, cuéntame un cuento, mamá siempre me cuenta uno antes de dormir. Me gusta el de la cabeza gigante, ese de Boe. - Jack sonrió, estaba seguro que si le contaba toda la historia, la niña no le creería.

Bueno, pero sólo uno y luego a dormir. - Es increíble cada vez se parece más a Rose, sabe como cautivar con una sonrisa, creo que tendrá muchos pretendientes cuando sea mayor. Pensó Jack divertido.

¡Bien! – Se entusiasmo April mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

Con la niña todavía en brazos Jack fue a uno de los sillones, se sentó y puso a la niña sobre su regazo. Dejó que se acomodara contra su pecho y que cogiera con esfuerzo sus brazos para que la rodeara. Hacía muy poco tiempo que April había conocido a Jack pero con él se sentía como si le conociera de toda la vida.

Rose le había contado muchas historias de su padre y sus viajes, también de los amigos que había conocido y sobre todo del intenso cariño que sentía por Jack. Además a través de ese afecto llegó a conocerlo muy bien. Desde que aquellos weevils les habían atacado, sabía que Jack jamás permitiría que le ocurriera nada malo. Siempre se sentía protegida con el capitán

¿Qué te parece un cuento sobre las hadas de Cardiff? - Obviamente no le iba a contar la historia tal cual había ocurrido, pero siempre era bonito hablar sobre ciertas hadas que cuidaban de los niños, que hacían sus sueños realidad y que habitaban tan cerca de ellos. Que fueran peligrosas, era otra historia.

Me gustan las hadas, aunque los duendes de la playa de marfil daban miedo. - Jack sonrió. Sonaba igual que su padre, no había duda de donde había salido la niña.

- o -

Sabía que no había dormido mucho, pero cuando habían llegado al apartamento, Ianto no tenía sueño, tan sólo estaba agotado físicamente. Le gustaba ir de cacería con Jack, en esos ratos hablaban tranquilamente y en ocasiones, hasta incluso Jack podía llegar a ser sincero.

¿Nunca has querido tener hijos? - Le preguntó cuando ya estaban solos de camino a la guarida de los weevils.

Tengo bastante con cuidar de vosotros como si fuerais mis hijos. No es que fuera a quedarme tiempo para tener hijos de verdad. - Ianto sonrió, no entendía como Jack podía seguir pensando que creía sus palabras cuando le mentía. - La verdad es que puede que tenga algún hijo por ahí. - Ianto pensó que tal vez en ese momento, iba a conocer un poco más del capitán, pero su alegría duró poco. - Perdí varios meses de mi memoria antes de conocer al Doctor. Recuerdo estar en un planeta, donde todo el mundo podía tener hijos. No se, tal vez un día me encuentre con alguien que diga ser hijo mío.

Jack, hablo en serio. – Dijo Ianto con cierta tristeza en su voz.

Yo también. No es nada agradable la sensación de despertarte, después de varios meses inconsciente y darte cuenta que tienes una criatura en tu interior. Luego te vuelven a dejar KO y cuando te quieres dar cuenta estás en una nave camino a la Tierra. No se, tengo demasiadas lagunas de esos tiempos. Creo que podría decir que era demasiado joven.

No habían hablado mucho más con sinceridad, aunque Ianto siempre terminaba por preguntarse donde empezaba la sinceridad de Jack y terminaba el personaje que enseñaba a todo el mundo para poder esconder su verdadero yo.

Despertó por fin, tras tal vez una o dos horas durmiendo. Se sentía recuperado, aunque hubiera preferido despertar con Jack a su lado. Entonces lo escuchó en el salón, entonando una canción que ya le había escuchado más de una vez. Le encantaba esa melodía

Es una antigua canción de mi planeta. Es de lo poco que recuerdo, mi madre nos la cantaba a Grey y a mi, todas noches. No se si alguna vez Grey la terminó de escuchar antes de quedarse dormido.

Se puso la primera camisa y el primer pantalón que encontró y salió sin hacer ruido.

Las hadas protegen a los niños y evitan que nadie les haga daño, los llevan a su mundo y dejan que jueguen y sean felices para siempre. Las hadas quieren mucho a los niños.

¿Cómo mamá y papá se quieren?

Como mamá y papá. – Le dijo Jack mientras le rozaba la punta de la nariz y April sonreía divertida.

¿Y como tú y tío Ianto? - Tras escuchar esa pregunta, Ianto se quedó apoyado en la puerta. Jack de espaldas no podía verle, de modo que decidió prestar atención a la conversación. - ¿Tu quieres a Ianto como papá y mamá?

Para los mayores no es tan simple como quererse, a veces hay cosas que no nos dejan estar sin más con la persona que queremos. - No era sencillo hablar con April sobre sus circunstancias, su inmortalidad y el miedo a perder a sus seres queridos porque ellos tenían que morir y él tenía que seguir adelante.

Tú le quieres. - La niña continuó en sus trece. - Tu corazón… - April puso su pequeña manita sobre el pecho del capitán como si estuviera escuchando el latido de su corazón. - Lo sientes.

Cuando seas mayor lo comprenderás.

Le quieres. – Afirmó April con total seguridad y muy sería mirándole a los ojos.

Si le quiero, pero, no se ni porque te estoy diciendo esto, pero no puedo decirle lo que siento por él; no puedo perderle y aceptar sin más que puedo seguir con mi vida.

Sin decir nada, April se puso de pie sobre las rodillas de Jack, se dio la vuelta y colocó las manos sobre el rostro del capitán. Lo miró a los ojos y esperó. - Mira.

La habitación desapareció a su alrededor y de pronto se encontró en la sala de operaciones de Torchwood. Gwen estaba a su lado abrazada a Rhys y Toshiko trataba de contener las lágrimas apretando con fuerza la mano de Owen. Jack los miró si saber que era lo que ocurría, pero tan sólo tuvo que seguir la mirada de todos ellos para conseguir su respuesta.

Ianto estaba en la mesa, pálido, la vida ya no estaba en su interior, incluso Owen le había hecho ya una autopsia. Pero no hacía falta, la herida de bala en su pecho decía perfectamente cual había sido la causa de su muerte.

Ianto, no. - Las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo mientras trataba de coger la mano de su compañero. Estaba fría al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Sin poder aguantar más, las lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro, mientras los demás miraban en silencio. – Ianto, ¿Por qué? No, tú no tenías que morir, no puede ser. - Cogió con más fuerza su mano, tal vez si apretaba más, Ianto sentiría algún dolor y le contestaría.

Nos ha salvado a todos, pero sobretodo lo hizo por ti, dijo que no había otra forma. - Dijo Gwen cuando consiguió serenarse.

Siempre hay otra forma, él no tenía que haberse sacrificado. No por mí. Sabía que no puedo morir, que puedo sobrevivir a todo. Ianto no tenía porque hacer esto.

Jack estabas muerto, ese tipo te iba a hacer pedazos, Ianto no lo iba a consentir. ¿Es que no lo conocías? - Gwen puso la mano sobre el hombro del capitán y el la cubrió con la suya. - Ianto te quería, aunque no se lo dijeras nunca. Te quería.

No se lo dije nunca. Le quería, yo también le quería, más que a nada, quería… deseaba tanto… pero no me atreví, tenía miedo, estaba aterrado. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no se lo dije cuando pude? Fui un tonto. - Se sentó en el suelo y por un momento, sintió que dejaba de existir, que todo lo que había a su alrededor dejaba de tener sentido para siempre. - Yo te quería, te quería y no te lo dije por miedo a perderte y hacerme más daño. Pero no hay dolor más grande que el que siento ahora que se que no te lo podré decir nunca.

Jack abrió los ojos de golpe y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, que las lágrimas caían sin parar por su rostro, mientras April lo miraba a los ojos en silencio. Tal vez ella también hubiera visto la misma escena. - ¡No, no puede ser!

¿Estás triste por él? - Ianto no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo y sentía tantas ganas de salir allí y abrazar a Jack para reconfortarlo, que finalmente hizo ruido para que el capitán supiera que estaba cerca.

April es hora de dormir. - La niña no esperó que le contestara a su pregunta y sin más volvió a rodear el cuello de Jack con sus pequeños brazos. - Dale las buenas noches al tío Ianto.

Buenas noches tío Ianto. - El joven agente besó en la frente a la niña y Jack la dejó en su cuna, para luego volver a salir al salón.

Ianto le esperaba en el sofá, con la mirada puesta en él, lleno de curiosidad porque le dijera lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, Jack no dijo nada, empujó a Ianto contra el respaldo del sofá y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Comenzó besarle apasionadamente, apoderándose de sus labios y bajando por su cuello. Entrelazó las manos de su compañero con las suyas y le escuchó suspirar cuando empezó a moverse sobre él.

Lo siento. - Dijo mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de Ianto.

¿Por qué? – Contestó el joven con curiosidad.

Por no haberlo dicho nunca. Con las veces que he estado a punto de perderte y casi no te lo digo. - Hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su compañero y comenzó a besar cada centímetro de su piel lentamente.

Aunque en un primer momento, Ianto tan sólo pudo suspirar y emitir un pequeño gemido, por fin se sintió con fuerzas de seguir preguntando.

No se de que me estás hablando. ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho nunca?

Que te quiero. - Ianto se quedó casi petrificado. Estaba tan poco acostumbrado a que el capitán fuera sincero con él y mucho menos desde el punto de vista romántico, que en un primer momento se quedó sin saber que decir. - Te quiero Ianto Jones y no se lo que haré cuando dentro de ochenta años tenga que seguir adelante sin ti.

Jack tiró con fuerza del cuerpo de Ianto hasta tumbarlo en el sofá y apoderándose completamente de él, bajó hasta el pantalón para quitárselo, mientras se fijaba en la expresión de Ianto, llena de deseo.

¡Papá! - El grito de April puso en la cabeza de Jack una imagen del Doctor.

Sintió el miedo, la angustia y la desesperación que recorría la mente de su amigo, pudo vivir en primera persona todos los sentimientos y pensamientos que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Le vio en un lugar oscuro y frío, con gente extraña y en un lugar remoto y desconocido, pero sobre todo comprendió que estaba muy asustado. Se sentía impotente y estaba a merced de aquella gente. Pero lo que realmente le dejó helado fue ver la imagen de Rose, a través de su mente, el miedo de lo que podría ocurrirle a ella.

¡Doctor! - Jack se levantó de golpe, sobresaltando a Ianto.

Jack, ¿Qué estás…?

Es el Doctor algo le ocurre.

Ya claro, el Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente Rose se despertó muy descansada. Bostezó y se desperezó lentamente, saboreando el momento. Entonces estiró el brazo hacia el otro lado de la cama buscando al Doctor, pero tras tantear la ropa durante unos segundos se dio cuenta que no había nadie a su lado.

Sacando la cabeza de entre las sábanas y todavía somnolienta le buscó por la habitación, y tras inspeccionarla tampoco lo vio. Se levantó decidida a buscarlo, enroscándose la sábana alrededor del cuerpo se puso a buscar su ropa pero lo único que encontró fue una hermosa túnica que estaba preparada en la silla más próxima a la cama. Tras ponérsela, se miró al espejo con atención, la ligera túnica le realzaba la figura y se encontró realmente atractiva, solo esperaba el momento de encontrarse con el Doctor y ver la expresión de su cara.

Después asomó la cabeza al pasillo y echó un vistazo a cada lado, no sabía hacía donde dirigirse pero en ese momento vio pasar a un criado portando una bandeja llena de comida, su estómago reaccionó ante el agradable olor de la comida y empezó a hacer ruido. Sin pensarlo dos veces se decidió a seguir al sirviente, probablemente le llevaría hasta el comedor y tal vez encontraría allí al Doctor.

Continuó siguiendo al criado; de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, estaba un poco inquieta, no entendía porque el Doctor no había ido a su habitación durante la noche, pero estaba segura que aparecería de pronto, con cualquier historia increíble y fantástica que le contaría en detalle. Iba pensando en sus cosas cuando se encontró frente a una gran puerta. Se acercó y entonces miró hacia los lados del pasillo pero no vio a nadie. De modo que se decidió a entrar en la habitación.

¿Hola? – Dijo Rose asomando la cabeza en la habitación. No había nadie pero encima de la mesa vio la bandeja llena de comida que había visto llevar al criado y el estómago le volvió a hacer ruido. Cerciorándose que no había nadie entró con sigilo en la sala y se acercó a la mesa, la comida olía muy bien y estaba hambrienta.

Transcurridos unos minutos se abrió la puerta y apareció la reina Antianira seguida de su fiel compañera Tebe. Ambas observaron a Rose y tras una mirada cómplice sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia ella.

Buenos días – Dijo la reina.

Buenos días – Contestó Rose mientras la daba un ataque de tos.

¿Has dormido bien? – Continuó hablando Antianira y se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Perfectamente – Dijo mientras intentaba tragar el último bocado – Por cierto, ¿Sabes donde está el Doctor? No ha venido a dormir. – Se quedó pensativa por un momento y continuó hablando – Y eso es muy extraño.

No te preocupes, seguro que aparecerá muy pronto. – Dijo la reina mientras dirigía una mirada de complicidad a Tebe.

Rose no quedó muy satisfecha con la contestación de Antianira, de modo que en cuento tuviera ocasión iría a buscarlo personalmente.

¿Te gustaría visitar nuestra ciudad? Tebe podría acompañarte y enseñarte algunos sitios muy hermosos. – Dijo mirando a Tebe y continuó hablando – Además es un encanto y te contará cosas muy interesantes y divertidas.

No se, antes me gustaría encontrar al Doctor – Rose estaba muy interesada en empezar cuanto antes su búsqueda pero estaba claro que la reina no la iba a dejar sola ni un momento.

Está bien. Tú puedes ir con Tebe mientras yo me encargo que encuentren al Doctor. ¿Te parece bien?

Rose se quedó pensativa un momento, comprendió que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Estaba tan distraída en sus propios pensamientos, que no advirtió que la reina se acercaba hasta Tebe y le susurraba algo al oído.

Entonces comprendió que mientras Tebe estuviera junto a ella, no tendría ninguna posibilidad de hacer una pequeña excursión y encontrar al Doctor. De modo que decidió no levantar sospechas de cuales eran sus planes y accedió a hacer la visita que la reina le estaba ofreciendo, ya tendría la ocasión de darle a Tebe esquinazo.

Muy bien, acepto tu oferta – dijo Rose mientras disimulaba con una sonrisa encantadora.

Estupendo – Antianira estaba satisfecha – También te ayudará a escoger un vestido bonito.

¿Un vestido?

Si. Esta noche celebramos el día del "Renacimiento".

¿El Renacimiento? – Rose le miró perpleja.

Hace tiempo sucedió una gran catástrofe que dejó devastada toda la ciudad, gracias al esfuerzo y perseverancia de la gente conseguimos que nuestra ciudad saliera adelante.

Entiendo. Entonces cuando quieras nos vamos. – Contestó Rose haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la puerta.

El día transcurrió lenta y tranquilamente, la excursión empezó en un viejo puente, tras un apacible paseo por un camino bordeado de árboles en flor. El olor que desprendían resultaba embriagador y Rose, por un momento se sintió mareada, el aroma le resultaba demasiado dulzón y eso le provocó un ligero mareo pero se recuperó con facilidad para continuar andando.

Aunque la sensación que tuvo en ese momento le recordó a la primera vez que se había quedado embarazada, pero no podía ser. Hacía pocos días que se habían vuelto a encontrar, aunque desde luego tenía que reconocer que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se habían acostado.

Mientras Tebe le iba contando historias sobre los diferentes lugares que iban visitando, Rose se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, los momentos más tiernos, los momentos que se habían dejado llevar por la pasión, los rincones escondidos de la TARDIS, que incluso eran desconocidos para ella. Nunca se había imaginado que la nave pudiera ser tan grande y con tantos lugares ocultos.

Tebe – Le llamó Rose - ¿Podríamos pararnos un momento, creo que no me encuentro muy bien?

Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema. – Le dijo mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en una piedra que encontraron en el camino. – Deberías tomártelo con calma, en tu estado no puedes hacer esfuerzos.

¿Mi estado? ¿Qué quieres decir?

¿Creí que ya lo habrías descubierto?, tienes todos los síntomas, mareos, dormir mucho y tus pechos están bastante grandes.

Rose se quedó mirando fijamente a Tebe, mientras por su cabeza iban pasando los últimos días, entonces comprendió las sensaciones y sentimientos que estuvo sintiendo últimamente y se dio cuenta que era cierto, que estaba embarazada de nuevo.

Sintió una inmensa alegría, esta vez el Doctor compartiría con ella el embarazo, vería a su hijo nacer y les podría hablar, a sus dos hijos, de todos sus viajes, de todas sus aventuras pero… de pronto un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ¿Dónde estaba el Doctor?, desde el día anterior no había sabido nada de él.

Nunca desaparecía de su lado, jamás la había dejaba sola y mucho menos en los peores momentos, siempre quería tenerla cerca por si le necesitaba, aunque aún recordaba el peor momento de su vida, cuando separados en dos realidades distintas, Rose creyó que no volvería a verlo nunca. Lo conocía bastante bien, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos y nunca había desaparecido tanto tiempo de su lado. Tenía que haberle pasado algo. Ese comportamiento no era normal en él.

Algo estaba pasando, se quedó mirando a Tebe, intentó descubrir a través de su comportamiento algo que le pudiera indicar que es lo que estaba ocurriendo. Meditó sobre las cosas que habían sucedido desde el momento que llegaron; el temor en los ojos del joven Darío, ahora que lo pensaba le pareció muy extraño, que en el pueblo solo se vieran hombres, y algún otro detalle que en su momento había pasado por alto.

Mientras el Doctor no diera señales de vida, lo mejor sería que pasara lo más desapercibida posible. Le seguiría el juego a Tebe y por supuesto a la reina Antianira. Sabía que Tebe estaba allí para vigilarla y pasar el informa a la reina, pero ¿para qué?, ¿qué planes tenían para ella? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde estaba el Doctor?, ¿y que le habían hecho?

Tras recuperarse continuaron el paseo y llegaron hasta la "Tumba de la Reina", era un mausoleo donde estaba enterrada la primera de las reinas. Era un lugar bellamente decorado y siempre tenía flores frescas, la nueva reina era responsable de mantener el lugar en buen estado y cambiar las flores a diario.

El nombramiento de una nueva reina no era sucesorio. Se presentaba varias candidatas y tenían que tener unas cualidades especiales y además pasar por varias pruebas para demostrar que eran aptas para el puesto y era elegida por sus compañeras.

Era ya mediodía cuando decidieron ir a comer. Volvieron al pueblo y se acercaron a una taberna próxima al palacio. El dueño, al darse cuenta que Tebe entraba en su establecimiento, echó a unos clientes de su mesa para dejarle sitio a tan importante persona. Tenía que mantener una buena relación con la reina Antianira.

Tras una agradable comida, Tebe llevó a Rose hasta la tienda donde vendían los vestidos más elegantes, era el único comercio donde se vestía la propia reina y sus compañeras. Le indicó al dependiente que sacara los trajes más hermosos y elegantes.

Rose empezó a probarse un vestido detrás de otro, mientras Tebe le ayudaba a cambiarse ella pudo darse cuenta de la especial atención de demostraba por que se cambiara la mayor cantidad de veces de vestidos. Cada vez que le ayudaba podía sentir sus manos recorriéndole el cuerpo. Al final, después de probarse seis vestidos Tebe le regaló una hermosa túnica azul.

Al final de la tarde Rose se sintió cansada y decidieron volver a palacio. Decidió tomar un baño y descansar hasta la hora de la fiesta, aunque aquella era la excusa que le puso a Tebe para poder quedarse sola e intentar averiguar lo que le había ocurrido al Doctor.

Justo en el momento que se estaba preparando para salir en su busca llamaron a la puerta.

Adelante – Respondió contrariada.

Perdón señora – Dijo una joven asomando la cabeza – Me envía la señora Tebe para decirle que tiene el baño preparado – Acto seguido entró en la alcoba llevando un paquete – También me ha dado esto para usted – Mientras depositaba una caja en la cama.

Rose se acercó y al abrirla se encontró con el vestido que había encargado un rato antes.

Es precioso – exclamó la chica sorprendida.

Gracias – dijo Rose dejando el vestido sobre la cama y suspirando se acercó hasta la ventana y de pronto se llevó las manos a la cara y no pudo evitar empezar a llorar.

¿Se encuentra bien? – dijo la joven poniéndose a su lado - ¿Acaso no le gusta el vestido?

No. Si, es muy bonito – contestó Rose entre sollozos.

Debido al embarazo y la desaparición del Doctor su estado de ánimo estaba por los suelos.

Entonces, ¿Qué le ocurre? – la chica no sabía que hacer. - ¿Quiere que llame al doctor?

Al oír aquellas palabras Rose rompió a llorar con más ímpetu. Se sentía muy sola, no entendía que estaba pasando, no podía estar ocurriendo otra vez. Por su cabeza pasaban cientos de razones pero ninguna le parecía convincente, solo era posible una explicación.

Algo le había pasado al Doctor y era muy serio porque nunca, nunca la habría dejado y la única vez que eso había ocurrido, él mismo se encargó de saber que estaba a salvo de cualquier peligro.

Pero de pronto una voz dulce y tierna llegó hasta su cabeza, una voz que le resultaba muy conocida, le daba tranquilidad, paz: "Se que ahora lo ves todo negro, como si no tuviera solución. Crees que lo has perdido y que estás sola; pero si miras dentro de ti, veras que eso no cierto". Y con ellas consiguió recuperar la calma y la esperanza para continuar adelante. Decidió encontrar al Doctor y nada ni nadie la iban a detener.

- o -

El Doctor abrió los ojos, pestañeó varias veces y se quedó mirando el techo fijamente. No recordaba como había llegado hasta allí, se incorporó lentamente y echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. La sala estaba amueblada con varias camas y una pequeña ventana, por lo que casi no entraba la luz.

De pronto y de golpe se abrió la puerta y apareció un joven que se dirigió directamente hacia la cama del Doctor.

Por fin te has despertado. No sabía lo fuerte que te habían golpeado. – Le dijo el joven mientras le entregaba una ligera túnica y bastante áspera. – La reina le está esperando en su cámara. – El Doctor se quedó mirando la ropa. – Vamos date prisa, no le gusta que le hagan esperar – Le increpó el joven. – Por cierto, no sé como te llamas.

Alonso – Contestó el Doctor mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia una palangana para lavarse la cara.

Qué nombre tan raro. ¿No eres de por aquí?

No estoy seguro, tengo un vacío en mi mente. Es como si mi vida anterior se hubiera borrado de repente.

Bueno, no importa. Yo soy Castor y será mejor que te des prisa. – Le dijo el joven mientras le ayudaba a vestirse y le acompañaba hasta la puerta de la habitación de la reina.

El joven llamó a la puerta y esperó. Acto seguido llegó desde el interior de la habitación la voz de la reina. Castro abrió la puerta y se apartó a un lado para dejar entrar al Doctor que miraba todo atentamente.

Antianira se giró y se lo quedó mirando. Se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada, mientras una sirvienta le había estado cepillando el largo cabello, y se dirigió hacia él. Estaba parado en medio de la habitación y parecía completamente ausente, la reina le rodeó y mirándole de arriba abajo mientras iba pasando la mano sobre su pecho y continuaba por la espalda.

Bien, bien. Te veo muy bien – Dijo la reina acariciándole la cara.

El Doctor la miró sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo pero le mostró su mejor sonrisa.

Está bien. Castor – Se volvió hacia el sirviente – Llévate a… - Se giró al Doctor y le preguntó - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Alonso.

Llévate a Alonso y le preparas para la fiesta de esta noche. Quiero que esté listo para después de la cena. Lo llevas directamente a mi habitación.

Si, señora – Dijo Castor haciendo una reverencia mientras su cara reflejaba el miedo.

No quiero que haya ningún problema porque si hay algún fallo tú serás el responsable. ¿Has entendido?

Si, señora. – Le contestó Castor mientras le indicaba al Doctor que debía acompañarle.

Bien, entonces podéis retiraros. – Y con un gesto de la mano ordenó que se marcharan. – Prepárame el baño, quiero estar radiante para la celebración – Le ordenó a la joven que había estado cepillándole el pelo.

Si, mi señora – Y con una reverencia salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el baño para ordenar que lo tuvieran todo dispuesto inmediatamente.

- o -

April lloraba desconsoladamente cuando Jack entró en la habitación. Sentía lo mismo que la niña, como si pudiera escucharlo en su propia cabeza. Algo horrible le había sucedido al Doctor, algo que estaba más allá de lo que su hija podía comprender.

April cariño, tranquila. Todo está bien – Jack la tomó en sus brazos y la niña se aferró a él con fuerza. Sentía que el capitán era lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento – Todo está bien.

Papá. Papá no está – Dijo la niña entre lágrimas, sin dejar de sollozar – Se han llevado a papá.

¿Cómo dices? April, papá está de viaje con mamá y volverán muy pronto.

No, papá no está. Se lo han llevado y mamá está muy triste y sola.

No podía mentirle por más tiempo, al fin y al cabo Jack sabía que todo eso era completamente cierto. Sin saber como lo hacía April exactamente, Jack era capaz de sentir la desesperación de Rose, la soledad que la rodeaba y la impotencia por lo que le hubiera pasado al Doctor.

Escucha cielo, se que ahora lo ves todo negro, como si no tuviera solución. Crees que los has perdido y que estás sola; pero si miras dentro de ti, veras que eso no cierto.

No lo entiendo, tío Jack

El capitán miro a la niña que se acurrucaba en sus brazos y se dio cuenta que no estaba hablando para ella, si no que de alguna forma sabía que Rose le estaba escuchando a través de su hija.

Papá es muy valiente, ¿sabes April? Y ha luchado contra mucha gente que quería hacerle daño. Al final siempre descubre una manera de ganarles y que todo salga bien.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la niña, al mismo tiempo que Jack sentía un pequeño rayo de esperanza en su corazón; aunque no sabía si era de April o provenía directamente de Rose.

¿Vas a ayudar a papá y mamá?

Jack sabía muy bien que no podía mentir a aquella niña, por lo que ni siquiera lo intentó. Tan solo decidió contar una verdad ligeramente edulcorada.

Antes de que te des cuenta, papá y mamá estarán aquí. Papá encontrará la forma de volver y si no lo consigue, mamá sabrá como arreglarlo, no sería la primera vez que le salve la vida. Cuando lleguen a aquí, entonces seré yo con mi equipo, el que les ayude, si es que lo necesitan.

De nuevo la niña sonrió, lo suficiente para relajarse y dejar de llorar. Tenía la carita enrojecida por el berrinche y los ojos todavía brillantes pero lo peor había pasado, pensó Jack.

¿Querrás ser mi compañera cuando les ayude? – Le tocó cariñosamente la nariz y la niña se echó a reír por fin mientras asentía. - ¿Y que me dices si ahora te preparo un chocolate caliente?

Me gusta mucho el chocolate.

April se acomodó en los brazos de Jack mientras iban a la cocina, aunque para cuando llegaron ya había dos tazas humeantes en la encimera. La niña tan solo pensó que había sido cosa de magia, pero Jack se volvió hacia el salón, desde donde Ianto le observaba con atención y le devolvió una sonrisa agradecido.

Cuando terminaron de beberse el chocolate, April bostezó mientras Jack le limpiaba el rastro negro que la bebida había formado como un simpático bigote sobre la boca de la niña.

Salvaremos a papá y a mamá – Sentenció la niña ya medio dormida

Se volvió a acomodar en los brazos del capitán y para su mayor deleite Jack comenzó a tararear una canción. April cerró los ojos por fin y un momento más tarde se había quedado dormida. Jack deseó que soñara con sus padres, que al menos en sus sueños Rose y el Doctor pudieran proteger a su pequeña, justo lo que él no podía hacer con sus mejores amigos.

Llevó a April de vuelta a la cuna, la dejó cuidadosamente y la arropó, mientras la pequeña murmuraba: "¿Iremos al parque mañana los tres juntos?"; y tras comprobar que estaba dormida salió de nuevo al salón, donde Ianto le esperaba con dos vasos de las manos.

¿Y esto? – Dio Jack mientras cogía el vaso que le ofrecía su compañero.

Se que solo tomas alcohol en las crisis y por tu cara diría que esto es una de ellas. Un whisky te sentará bien y si quieres podemos hablar de ello.

Estoy bien – Jack bebió un trago y sintió el líquido abrasando su garganta – Además no es que pueda hacer mucho por ayudarles.

Se terminó el whisky casi de un trago y le quitó a Ianto el suyo de las manos. Lentamente lo empujó hasta el sofá y le hizo caer.

Jack.

Creía que esto era lo que querías y se que lo hemos dejado a medias – Se sentó sobre las piernas de Ianto y comenzó a besarle – No tienes porque estar celoso, lo que siento por el Doctor es puramente platónico, se que es algo imposible.

Volvió a besarle, pero al menos lo intento pues Ianto lo detuvo y cogió el rostro del capitán entre sus manos.

No estoy celoso del Doctor. Hace mucho que se que no puedo luchar contra lo que representa para ti, pero al menos se que si no puedes estar con él, estás conmigo.

Tienes razón, no puedo estar con él y ni siquiera puede ayudarle.

Como un depredador Jack se lanzó sobre Ianto para apoderarse de sus labios. Le sujetó las manos con una fuerza tremenda, casi hasta el punto de hacerle daño pero Ianto no emitió ningún sonido, le besó hasta dejarlo sin respiración. Le escuchó suspirar y además se percató del pequeño gemido ahogado por la boca de Jack.

En otras circunstancias Ianto estaría seguro de que aquella iba a ser una gran noche y lo que menos harían sería dormir. Pero algo no estaba bien, algo dentro de Jack no funcionaba, algo que le hacía tener la mente a años luz de distancia.

Jack espera, para, por favor – Dijo Ianto a duras penas mientras Jack le mordía el cuello.

¿Algo va mal?

Si, tú estás mal. Te preocupan el Doctor y Rose. Estas aterrado por que les pase algo malo e intentas volcar toda tu rabia acostándote conmigo – Jack se separó un poco de Ianto, prestándole mayor atención – No digo que no me guste, me encanta cuando haces eso – Jack creyó ver que la mejillas de Ianto se habían puesto coloradas, pero no dijo nada al respecto y continuo escuchando - ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

Lo que sientes, lo que te da miedo y te aterra. Estoy aquí, estoy contigo porque te quiero y aunque tu no sientes lo mismo por mí, nunca me vas a perder. ¿Me oyes Jack? Nunca me vas a perder.

Ianto… - Jack había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo cuando había sido la última vez que le había dicho a alguien que le quería, pero lo cierto era que con Ianto todo era especial y diferente; todo era sincero, fácil y decir que le quería no parecía algo tan complicado – Ianto yo… - Pero no pudo, no en ese momento, no era la situación apropiada – Yo te que tú traería la botella de whisky, creo que necesito algo más que un vaso.

Aunque comprendía lo que ocurría, Ianto hubiera preferido escucharle decir aquellas palabras que estaba deseando oír, que por una vez Jack le dijera lo que realmente sentía por él. Pero no dijo nada, al fin y al cabo así era el capitán Jack Harkness y por eso lo quería tanto. Sin decir nada se levantó y fue en busca de la botella.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Rose le contó a Casiopea, lo ocurrido desde que habían llegado, lo extraño que le parecía todo y le preguntó, haciéndole una descripción detallada del Doctor, si le había visto en algún momento. Estaba muy preocupada, no sabía nada de él desde el día anterior y aquello le estaba consumiendo.

La chica le escuchaba atentamente, no comprendía del todo lo que le estaba contando y al final no pudo ayudarla porque no había visto a nadie con el aspecto que Rose le había dado.

Rose empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación hablando para sí misma, no podía encontrar una explicación y sabía que el Doctor estaba cerca, solo era cuestión de tiempo que diera con él. Rose seguía en sus cavilaciones cuando la joven le llamó su atención.

Perdón señora, la celebración va empezar pronto y tiene que arreglarse.

Si, claro. Tengo que comportarme con normalidad. Por cierto… - Se giró hacia la joven - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Casiopea, señora – Dijo la chica con un hilo de voz.

Mientras se vestía, por su cabeza iban pasando ideas, planes e incluso alguna alocada conclusión, pero ninguna le satisfacía. Entonces se quedó parada y se volvió hacia la sirvienta.

¿Dónde están los hombres? Cuando llegamos nos… mejor dicho me miraban con miedo, lo pude ver en sus ojos. ¿Por qué?

Los hombres… - De pronto Casiopea se puso pálida – los hombres son nuestros esclavos y sirvientes – Dijo con la cabeza baja y con tristeza.

¿Qué quieres decir? – Rose estaba perpleja.

Que los hombres son tratados como simples animales de carga y para la procreación. Son utilizados mientras son útiles, después cuando se hacen viejos o tienen algún defecto son eliminados.

Pero eso… eso es horrible. Son personas, que tienen sentimientos, no pueden hacer algo tan espantoso. – Rose estaba empezando a enfadarse y entonces tuvo un pensamiento que la dejó helada – Entonces, ¿el Doctor…?

Es posible que ya lo hayan anulado como persona y sea un simple autómata que obedece a todos sus… caprichos del tipo que sean.

Por la mente de Rose empezaron a pasar toda clase de imágenes. Imágenes que le pusieron el vello de punta y sintió como la rabia iba creciendo dentro de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que hicieran aquello? ¿Con el Doctor también harían lo mismo? Eso no se lo permitiría nunca, no dejaría que le pusieran la mano encima.

No puede ser. El Doctor nunca dejaría que le hicieran algo así.

Es posible, pero si te tienen atado a una silla y te sujetan la cabeza para que bebas la pócima transformadora, no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo.

No entiendo nada, ¿Qué pócima? ¿Qué silla? Tienes que explicarme que está pasando – Dijo Rose mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Se sintió mareada con todo aquello, le parecía demasiado increíble lo que Casiopea empezaba a contarle, las cosas que le estaba explicando le recordaban a simples cuentos y leyendas que había escuchado cuando era pequeña.

Las Amazonas, eran mujeres guerreras, que peleaban contra otros pueblos y cuando les dominaban los hacían sus esclavos y utilizaban a los hombres para tener hijos y después los mataban. Pero ahora además estaba el hecho de que anulaban sus voluntades y conseguían hacer de ellos simples muñecos que utilizaban a su antojo. Ahora esos cuentos se habían hecho realidad. Una realidad que ponía en peligro la vida del hombre del que estaba enamorada. No podía permitir que aquellas siniestras mujeres jugaran con las vidas de los hombres de esa manera. Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué?

Estaba sola en aquel lugar, no podía pedir ayuda a nadie para salir de ese complicado problema. Estaba con las manos atadas y tenía que acudir a la fiesta que estaba a punto de empezar.

Con ayuda de Casiopea se arregló y se puso el vestido que había encargado por la mañana pero con la intención de intentar averiguar algo sobre el paradero del Doctor.

Cuando llegó al salón, apareció ante ella una amplia habitación ricamente decorada con tapices e iluminada por docenas de pequeñas lámparas colocadas sobre pedestales dorados diseminadas por los laterales del gran salón.

Varios divanes se alineaban junto a los muros delante de media docena de pequeñas mesas decoradas con opulencia. El suelo estaba cubierto por grandes alfombras con bellos dibujos que representaban escenas de caza realizadas con brillantes colores.

Una escalera circular situada al fondo conducía hacia arriba dando paso a una extensa biblioteca que cubría toda la pared de la parte superior del salón.

Ningún detalle se había descuidado para crear una sensación de lujo y bienestar; un perfume a lavanda emanaba de varios pebeteros colocados estratégicamente por la habitación dando un cálido ambiente a la fiesta. Además de una suave música de flautas y liras que surgía de algún rincón oculto a la vista.

La chimenea que tenía las figuras que el Doctor había reconocido estaban ocultas por un biombo con dibujos muy extraños, unos dibujos que Rose no había visto nunca.

En el centro del salón una gran mesa cubierta de cantidad de platos con diversas clases de comida. El olor que desprendían le resultó a Rose muy tentador y no pudo evitar coger un trozo de pastel y tras saborearlo con deleite descubrió que era increíble, una extraña mezcla de dulce con salado, algo que no había probado nunca.

Sobre la suave música se sobrepuso el sonido más intenso de algún tipo de silbato y todos los presentes volvieron la vista hacia el fondo del salón. Acompañada por el aumento del volumen de los instrumentos, Antianira apareció con andar pausado y cruzó la estancia hasta ocupar el lugar central, donde habían colocado un hermoso sillón bellamente decorado.

Todo el mundo guardo silencio. Antianira estaba muy hermosa y majestuosa, con un vestido de color blanco que realzaba su figura, el cabello largo y sedoso estaba recogido en un complicado peinado que remarcaba su delgado rostro y una diadema de brillantes adornaba su cabeza, además de varias joyas en brazos y muñecas.

Tras ella iban su sequito personal, varias de sus compañeras hacían los honores de ser sus soldados de armas, con una armadura brillante y dorada le seguían a todas partes, entonces Rose pudo ver entre ellas a Tebe.

Mientras observaba la ceremonia entre los invitados, Rose se mantenía oculta tras una columna, escuchaba atentamente las diferentes conversaciones que se desarrollaban a su alrededor, tal vez allí pudiera descubrir algo sobre el Doctor.

La reina estaba radiante, su expresión era de total seguridad en si misma, sabía que tenía el poder y con gran pomposidad se acercó a saludar a las personas que ocupaban cargos de importancia en su corte.

Rose la vigilaba atentamente, no la perdía de vista. Nunca creyó que pudiera odiar a una persona hasta el extremo de desear que desapareciera, le había robado a la persona más importante de su vida, por quien sería capaz de dar la vida.

La reina se estaba acercando al lugar donde estaba Rose, no sabía como iba a reaccionar pero debía comportarse de la manera más natural, no quería que descubriese que sabía toda la verdad. En ese momento Antianira la vio y con una encantadora sonrisa se dirigió hacia ella.

Mi querida Rose, estabas aquí – Dijo Antianira mientras la abrazaba. – Estas muy hermosa con ese vestido, ¿verdad Tebe? – Añadió mientras se giraba y le dirigía un guiño a su compañera.

Por supuesto, Antianira. Creo que Rose estaría bella con cualquier vestido. – Contestó Tebe mirándola de arriba abajo.

Rose sintió que se ruborizaba, la mirada lasciva de Tebe le resultó incomoda, a la vez que hizo que se sintiera deseada.

Muchas gracias Antianira. En eso tienes que darle las gracias a Tebe fue quien escogió el vestido. – Dijo Rose con un tímida sonrisa.

Tienes un gusto exquisito, mi querida Tebe. – Dijo la reina mientras cogía a Rose del brazo y la llevaba por el salón presentándole a diferentes invitados.

De vez en cuando Rose cruzaba la mirada con Tebe y se dio cuenta que estaba pendiente de ella en todo momento. Se comportaba de manera solicita a cualquier cosa que pudiera desear.

Tras beber varios vasos de un vino dulce se sintió mareada y aprovechando que Tebe había salido un momento del salón, decidió salir al jardín. En la habitación estaba haciendo calor, o tal vez fuera el vino que estaba empezando a hacer efecto, a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Mientras paseaba entre los árboles y contemplaba las hermosas flores oyó las voces de las muchachas que se dispersaban en plena oscuridad entre los jardines, mientras jugaban y se buscaban unas a otras. Amparadas por la espesura de los ramajes, la negrura de los laberintos de los macizos de flores y árboles, cuando se encontraban debía de reconocerse en la oscuridad sin pronunciar una palabra que delatarse su identidad, recurriendo a aguzar los otros sentidos y del ingenio para conseguir descubrir el nombre de la compañera.

Empezó a caminar entre los tilos y por entre los árboles en flor, se sentía muy deprimida y decidió llegar hasta unos sauces que dejaban caer indolentes las ramas sobre ella. Miró hacia el cielo pero no había luna, se sintió perdida y de pronto sintió miedo. Se disponía a volver sobre sus pasos cuando un ligero mareo le detuvo, la cabeza le daba vueltas, los árboles danzaban ante sus ojos y en ese momento unos dedos muy suaves le rozaron el brazo.

Se dio la vuelta pensando que sería el Doctor, que por fin había regresado a su lado, pero solo distinguió una figura, que creyó que era la de él y un dedo se posó sobre sus labios indicándole que no hablará, Rose aceptó el juego, le parecía divertido. Dejó que aquellas manos se posaran sin titubeos sobre su cabeza, penetrando entre sus cabellos con una extraña y dulce firmeza que hizo que su piel se estremeciera. Apresaron con dulzura la parte posterior de su cuello y se abandonó a esos dedos que parecían conocerla.

Sintió la tibieza de un calor cercano que sin casi tocarla la envolvía, el roce de la boca que la buscaba y sintió un ardor cuando esos labios siguieron el camino hacía la mandíbula, la barbilla bajando por su cuello continuando hacia sus hombros que se agitaron de improviso.

¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Rose dulcemente y emitiendo una ligera risa, pensó que se trataba de un juego entre ella y el Doctor.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, quiso insistir pero aquellos dedos se posaron otra vez en sus labios impidiéndole una nueva pregunta y recibió la tibieza de una boca sobre la suya que aferró su aliento en un beso lento y acompasado

Entonces se dio cuenta de su error, no era el Doctor, de eso estaba completamente segura, su forma de besar era completamente diferente, lo conocía demasiado bien su forma de besar. Después de unos segundos, descubrió que se trataba de una mujer, pero había algo en ella que le resultó embriagador y se dejó llevar, nunca antes le había besado otra mujer, resultaba dulce y tierno.

Sus manos buscaron su rostro y se enredaron en su pelo, dentro su cabeza surgían preguntas que no hallaban respuestas, intentó preguntar de nuevo pero sólo obtuvo una ardiente respuesta convertida en un nuevo beso que atrapó todo su cuerpo en un abrazo desesperado.

Quiero ser tu deseo – Susurró la dulce voz de la mujer.

He de ver tu cara, quiero saber quien eres.

Soy la que te ama – Contestó besándole los párpados.

El aroma de su cercanía, la fragancia que despedía, la respiración de aquella mujer eran embriagadores para Rose. Deseó sentirla en toda su inmensidad, tenía la mente nublada, no podía pensar con claridad aceptando ser poseída por esa fuerza que tomaba sin permiso su cuerpo y se entregó sin titubeos a sus placeres.

La boca de aquella mujer resultaba turbadora en su oído mientras le susurraba suplicas enardecidas de amor que estremecían el corazón de Rose.

La mujer besó con suavidad su frente, los rubios cabellos de su pelo, los párpados, después continúo hacía las mejillas y luego con la boca abierta la lengua de ella pasó al interior de su propia boca, todo su cuerpo se estremeció y tuvo que sostenerla.

A la luz de la luna le pareció ver su rostro, pero no la reconoció, la desconocida tocó todo el cuerpo de Rose llena de ansia, desesperada y luego lo bañó con besos sonoros. No podía apartar sus manos de los hombros de Rose, de su cabello, de su piel.

Mientras le acariciaba los hombros le fue bajando el vestido y un momento después estaba lamiendo sus pechos, Rose se sintió enloquecer con el intenso placer. Continúo allí de pie temblando, pero enseguida sintió como le rodeaba con los brazos.

Sentía la suave piel de su cara contra sus pechos dolorosamente duros, Rose se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos mientras la extraña metía las manos bajo sus vestido y con un tirón le arrancó las ropa interior, le acariciaba el sexo y sintió como sus dedos entraban en ella.

De pronto Rose sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago, una serie de espasmos le hicieron estremecer y se dobló cayendo al suelo de rodillas, después todo fue oscuridad, ya no vio ni sintió nada más.

Tebe la cogió en brazos, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su cara y la estuvo observando con atención, le parecía tan hermosa que no pudo evitar darle un beso en los labios.

Después se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa, de camino hacia su habitación se cruzó con el Doctor y Castor que se detuvieron para hacer una reverencia, y luego continuaron hacia la cámara de la reina. El Doctor levantó la cabeza viendo como se alejaban y de pronto algo dentro de él se despertó, al ver el pelo rubio de Rose que caía sobre el hombro de Tebe.

- o -

Ianto suspiró al sentir las caricias en su mejilla y fue despertándose poco a poco, al sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos. Sonrió, conocía perfectamente aquella boca que le estaba dejando sin aliento y aquellas manos que le abrazaban.

- Buenos días. - Dijo Jack en su oído haciéndole sonreír más ampliamente.

- No es una mala forma de despertar, capitán.

- No dirías lo mismo si tuvieras la misma resaca que llevo yo encima. - Jack se tumbó junto al joven agente y le abrazó.

- Yo tampoco te dije que te bebieras media botella.

Jack protestó, le dolía la cabeza, como si le estuvieran golpeando sin parar.

¿Podrías matarme? Así cuando resucite, estaré perfectamente y la resaca se habrá marchado.

Ianto se dio la vuelta y le dio un nuevo beso en los labios a Jack.

Te recuerdo que anoche no terminamos lo que habíamos empezado, así que, creo que te mereces sufrir un poco por dejarme a medias. Nunca me habías dejado a medias.

¡Tío Jack, tío Ianto! ¿Vamos hoy al parque? - Los dos dejaron de hablar al escuchar la voz de April proveniente de la otra habitación.

Tal vez porque nunca habíamos tenído una niña de dos años en casa.

Jack se levantó, definitivamente iba a tener que superar la resaca y al mismo tiempo ocuparse de la pequeña hija del Doctor. Se detuvo, se quedó sentado en la cama, pensando; hasta ese momento no se había acordado del Doctor, de lo que le había dicho April la noche anterior.

Se sentía tan impotente, sabía que tenía que hacer algo por su amigo, siempre hacía algo para ayudar a su amigo, pero ahora estaba atascado y no es que no le gustara cuidar a April o pasar unos días tranquilos con Ianto, pero al fin y al cabo se trataba del Doctor, el mismo que le había ayudado, que le había demostrado que otra vida era posible y que le había llevado hasta el hombre que Jack era ahora y Jack no podía hacer nada.

¿Estás bien? - Ianto se arrodilló en la cama y se abrazó a Jack. Le besó en la mejilla y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. - Todo va a salir bien, tiene que hacerlo. Además, tu eres el que dices que el Doctor puede salir de cualquier problema.

Lo se, pero aún así...

Los labios de Ianto sobre los suyos no le dejaron terminar de hablar. Tan sólo le abrazó, rodeó su cuerpo con fuerza y se quedó ahí, intentando sentir que el muchacho tenía razón. Después de todo, tenía una misión entremanos, tal vez no fuera lo mismo que salvar el mundo o el universo entero junto al Doctor, pero proteger y cuidar a April, sería algo mucho más importante para su amigo.

¡Tío Jack, tío Ianto! - Los dos escucharon los pasitos de April hacia el dormitorio.

¿Te apetece pasar el día en el centro comercial?

¿Nada de Weevils, ningúna criatura que pueda querer devorarnos? ¿Tu y yo solos con April, como si fuéramos una familia normal y corriente? - Ianto sonrió ampliamente. - Creo que me va a encantar.

No era muy habitual para Jack ver a su joven amante tan entusiasmado, pues Ianto no era de los que expresaba sus sentimientos de forma abierta y no era fácil ver más allá de la coraza que el mismo había creado. Pero en ese momento Jack se sintió feliz, sin dejar de observar a Ianto, mientras este rebuscaba en el armario que era lo más adecuado para aquella mañana de primavera, sabía que justo eso era lo que Ianto más deseaba, pero no se atrevía a hablar de ello con Jack, tener una familia, niños a los que críar juntos y que les llamaran papá a los dos.

- o -

Como era habitual en cualquier mañana de sábado, el centro comercial estaba a revosar de familias que aprovechaban para hacer sus compras semanales o llevaban a sus niños al cine. Ellos tan sólo parecían una familia más, April cogida de la mano de Jack y Ianto, riendo y hablando sobre lo que quería hacer, empezando por tomarse un batido gigante, como los que Mickie le llevaba a tomar en casa cuando su madre estaba ocupada.

Me gusta mucho la vainilla, como a mamá. ¿Puedo tomar un batido, tío Jack?

El capitán miró a Ianto y este le sonrió, definitivamente parecían una familia normal.

Vale, pero luego iremos a comer a un sitio que tenga en el menú algo más que hamburguesas y carne excesivamente grasienta. - La niña abrazó a Ianto y este la cogió en brazos.

Jack miró la escena, pregutándose si durante todos aquellos años no había estado equivocado y tal vez fuera el momento de sentar de verdad la cabeza. Era un hecho, que tarde o temprano volvería a estar solo, que con el tiempo, en cincuenta o sesenta años como muy tarde, Ianto moriría y él sentiría que el mundo se le caía encima.

Pero mientras tanto ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? ¿Por qué no hacer feliz a aquel muchacho que siempre lo daba todo por él? Tener una familia no sonaba nada mal, tener niños, enseñarles todo lo que ellos sabían y sobretodo volver a ver muchas mañanas, esa misma expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Ianto.

El joven agente se acercó a él y esperó a que Jack lo mirara. - ¿Donde estabas? Parecía que habías dejado ir a tu mente a otro planeta.

Tan sólo pensaba.

Tratándose de ti, no se si eso es bueno. Cuando tienes esa mirada es porque estás pensando en algo realmente importánte y siendo tu, capitán, no puede ser más que la siguiente amenaza a la Tierra y el tío que acabas de ver y al que te gustaría tirarte.

Jack se echó a reír, definitivamente a esas alturas ya no podía ocultarle nada a Ianto por mucho que lo intentara.

¿Por qué nunca me has dicho que querías tener hijos? - Ianto se quedó petrificado, sin saber que decir a eso, pues jamás se hubiera esperado algo así proveniente de Jack.

Nunca me lo has preguntado, además ya se que si quiero estar contigo, tener niños no entra en la ecuación, igual que escucharte decir un te quiero más de una vez al año o esperar que algún día me pidas que me case contigo. No eres de esos y lo acepto, no pretendo cambiarte, se que lo único que conseguiría sería perderte.

¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi?

¡Es mío, no, es mío! - La voz de April no le dejó contestar a Ianto, aunque Jack casi prefirió que así fuera.

Los dos miraron al lugar del que procedía la voz, donde Ianto había dejado jugando a la niña sin quitarle la vista de encima y vieron a April, en lo alto del castillo hinchable, forcejeando con otro niño de su misma edad por el batido que la niña tenía entre las manos.

¡Dámelo, mis tíos me lo han comprado!

Eh ¿se puede saber que pasa aquí? - Jack separó a los dos niños, de la misma forma que lo hacía otro hombre, al coger al niño que peleaba con April. - April cariño, ¿qué pasa, te estaba molestando este niño? - La niña se abrazó al capitán frunciendo el ceño.

Quería mi batido, dice que el castillo es suyo y que tengo que darle mi batido.

Charlie, ¿es eso verdad? - Dijo el otro hombre en el que Jack se acababa de fijar. - ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no puedes hacer eso? - El hombre, que debía tener más de treinta años suspiró.

¿Puedo pedírselo a mamá?

De nuevo, el extraño suspiró, aquello le estaba costando más de lo que imaginaba, pero así tenía que hacerlo por su hijo. Por eso, se arrodilló frente a su hijo y frente a la atenta mirada de Jack.

Charlie, cariño, mamá no está y tardará en volver de su viaje. Así que tu y yo estamos solos por ahora. Pero yo puedo comprarte un batido, para que no tengas que quitárselo a esta niña, porque a su papá no le hará gracia.

Echo de menos a mamá.

Lo se campeón, yo también, pero tuvo que irse. Pero tu no te preocupes que antes de que te des cuenta estará otra vez aquí. – El hombre abrazó al niño y este le respondió de la misma forma.

El padre miró a Jack, al darse cuenta que el capitán lo miraba fijamente y le mostraba su mejor y más encantadora sonrisa. Cogió al niño en brazos y le tendió una mano a Jack en forma de saludo.

Siento lo que ha pasado, Charlie es un buen chico, pero no lleva bien mi divoricio con su madre.

Me lo imagino, esas cosas nunca son fáciles.

Tu hija es preciosa, su madre debe ser muy hermosa.

Si, su madre es muy guapa. – Jack acarició la mejilla de April, haciendo reír a la niña. – Pero en realidad no estamos casados y ella ni siquiera es mi hija. Tan sólo soy, digamos que su tío favorito. Sabes una cosa, deberías tomarte más tiempo libre, salir un poco y conocer a otros padres divorciados, seguro que así encuentras alguien que te quite un poco de peso de encima.

De nuevo la sonrisa más seductora de Jack se dibujó en su rostro, justo en el momento el que Ianto se acercaba a él. No lo iba a permitir, porque si no quería tener un sábado con weevils o monstruos a los que cazar, tampoco lo quería con hombres apuestos y realmente atractivos, con los que Jack pudiera ligar.

Como si tuviera tiempo para citas.

Siempre hay tiempo. Podríamos…

¡Jack! Por fin te encuentro. – Ianto llegó hasta el capitán y para sorpresa de este, se agarró a él y cogió a April de sus brazos. – Estaba buscando un sitio para que pudieramos comer y os he perdido de vista. ¿Quién es? – Preguntó señalando al nuevo amigo del capitán.

Lo siento no me había presentado. Soy Stuart y este pequeñajo es Charlie. Siento lo que ha pasado con…

April, se llama April. – Ianto tiró de Jack, pues todavía mantenía aquella expresión, la misma con la que le había cazado a él la primera vez que habían salido juntos. - ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a comer? Además esta tarde tenemos mucho trabajo con la mudanza, recuerda que tenemos que llevar tus cosas a mi apartamento.

¿Mundanza? – Entonces Jack se echó a reír, por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, el capitán veía realmente celoso a Ianto, protegiendo su territorio e incluso mintiendo para echar al hombre que le creía que podía ser su enemigo. Por eso, decidió seguirle el juego, después de la noche anterior, se lo debía. – Si claro, la mudanza, ya sabes como es esto de irte a vivir con alguien, tantas cosas por desempaquetar, mezclar tus cosas con las de la otra persona.

Entonces no os molesto más, ha sido un verdadero placer y de nuevo lo siento por lo ocurrido.

El otro hombre y su hijo se marcharon, sin que Jack o Ianto se movieran. Ianto se dio cuenta que se trataba de alguien realmente atractivo, muy del tipo de Jack, uns vaqueros ajustados y que marcaban un buen trasero; un polo azul claro, del color favorito del capitán y que casualmente marcaba un cuerpo cuidado en el gimnasio; una bonita sonrisa y atrayentes ojos azules, unas mejillas apropiadas para remarcarlos y la edad que le gustaba a Jack. No quiso pensar lo que podría haber ocurrido de haber dejado que Jack continuara flirteando con él.

Así que estás celoso. – Le dijo Jack al oído a Ianto.

No estoy celoso, ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso?

Claro que estás celoso, mira te has puesto colorado y si llegas a apretarme un poco más el brazo me lo hubieras dejado sin sangre. – Jack sonrió ampliamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su compañero. – Estás muy guapo cuando te pones celoso, es cuando más me gustas.

Bueno a lo mejor si que estaba un poco celoso.

Tío Jack, tengo hambre. – Les interrumpió April.

Entonces veamos donde nos quiere llevar el Cheff Jones.

Ianto había encontrado el lugar perfecto, un pequeño restaurante, sin ningún tipo de comida rápida, casi vegetariano y sobretodo íntimo, alejado de las vistas de los extraños y además alejaría la vista de Jack de posibles conquistas. Ianto le cogió de la mano, sorprendiendo al capitán, pues era la primera vez que lo hacía y sin decir nada, comenzaron a caminar por el centro comercial, como una pareja normal y corriente con la pequeña April en los brazos de Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

El Doctor fue conducido por Casto hasta las termas, una gran habitación decorada con bellos mosaicos de vivos colores, que representaban escenas de la primavera. Fue atendido por dos criados que le habían preparado un baño caliente y perfumado.

Al acabar, le llevaron hasta una estancia donde, en las paredes había estanterías con pequeños frascos que contenían diferentes aromas, le dijeron que se tumbara sobre la mesa que estaba situada en el centro de la habitación y le dieron un suave masaje por todo el cuerpo con un aceite de penetrante olor. Después le enseñaron una túnica de un tejido muy caro y delicado que debía ponerse para la reunión con la reina.

Castor le había explicado todo el proceso para la presentación en la cámara de la reina después del gran banquete, mientras El Doctor escuchaba con atención pese a no ser consciente realmente de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

No recordaba nada de su vida anterior, y mucho menos a Rose, que estaba muy cerca de él y a la vez muy lejos; sin embargo, en algún momento durante unos instantes, algún flash le llegaba a la mente pero no lo entendía y prefería no prestarle atención.

De pronto en su mente apareció una joven rubia sonriente que se acercaba hasta él y le depositaba un beso en los labios, un beso tan dulce y tierno que pudo sentirlo como una caricia. En ese instante la imagen desapareció y vio a una niña que corría hacia él con los brazos abiertos. Acto seguido la imagen se esfumó y apareció un hombre que le saluda con un gesto militar, después le guiñaba un ojo y se echaba a reír. El Doctor se sintió muy confundido, no entendía lo que querían decir aquellas escenas; en su cabeza se iban agolpando más imágenes que le parecían extrañas, caras que no recordaba haber visto nunca.

Después el Doctor fue conducido a una gran sala, donde le había preparado una gran comida, con diversos platos que habían sido especialmente preparados para él. Al verlo entrar, los criados le bromearon y le lanzaron miradas, algunas de complicidad, mientras que en otras se reflejaba el miedo y en algunas la envidia.

Vamos, no temas comer. Necesitaras fuerzas para el trabajo que te espera esta noche. – Le dijo un hombre entre risas mientras le daba un codazo a su compañero y cogía un bocado de carne.

Tienes razón – Contestó su compañero – La reina es muy exigente, sobre todo con los recién llegados.

Además creo que eres su tipo. Le gustan delgados, bien proporcionados pero sobre todo que sean poco habladores y muy obedientes. Espero que la reina quede satisfecha contigo porque si no, las cosas se te pondrás difíciles. – Continúo el hombre y siguió comiendo.

Siempre es así – dijo una voz apesadumbrada, desde la parte más alejada de la mesa, el hombre se mantenía apartado del resto de los criados. El Doctor le miró fijamente, pero su cara reflejaba el vacío más absoluto. – La reina te obliga a satisfacerla – continuó – y cuando hay un siervo nuevo le gusta ser la primera en disfrutarlo.

No le hagas caso a Marcelo – Dijo el hombre mirando hacia el fondo de la mesa – Esta amargado porque ya no es el favorito de la reina.

El hombre que acababa de hablar, era algo mayor que el resto, unos mechones plateados empezaban a aflorar en su cabello negro. Se levantó y caminó arrastrando los pies como si llevara un gran peso sobre su cuerpo; su cara era una máscara de tristeza, mientras se alejaba hacía la puerta el Doctor pudo ver su espalda cubierta de cicatrices.

La habitación quedó en silencio, Marcelo siempre había disfrutado de ciertos privilegios, pero desde hacía un tiempo la reina había decidido prescindir de él y aquello había sido un duro golpe para el esclavo, hasta los siervos que antes habían estado bromeando se quedaron sin palabras y observaron salir al hombre, que parecía terriblemente cansado.

Tras la comida, el Doctor tuvo tiempo para pasear por el jardín del palacio, hasta la hora que la reina solicitara sus servicios. Durante el banquete el Doctor estuvo contemplando a las personas que disfrutaban de la recepción, observaba atentamente a todo el mundo hasta que de pronto vio aparecer a una joven rubia, que parecía algo desorientada.

De pronto le vino a la mente la imagen que había tenido antes, no sabía si aquello podría tener alguna relación o si tal vez conocía aquella hermosa joven. Eso le dio que pensar pero no le encontró ningún sentido, pero en el fondo estaba empezando a inquietarle.

Al final del banquete, el Doctor fue conducido hasta la habitación de la reina y al entrar se quedó parado en el centro. Entonces Antianira se levantó del tocador, donde había estado cepillándose el pelo, le había estado observando a través del espejo y pensó: "Creo que esta noche me lo voy a pasar muy bien". Dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al Doctor con un gesto le ordenó que cerrara la puerta.

Coloca esa banqueta en el centro de la habitación – dijo Antianira señalando el mueble que estaba en un rincón de la habitación, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba contra una de las estatuas de la chimenea. - Quítate la ropa – susurró – Todo.

Por un momento el Doctor se quedó asombrado, no entendía cual era el propósito de la reina. La observó como si no hubiera entendido bien lo que acababa de decir.

Fuera esas ropas – insistió ella con tono monótono e hizo un gesto con la mano señalando la ropa – Quiero ver tu cuerpo, ver que aspecto tienes.

Él vaciló otra vez y luego inclinó la cabeza. El rubor de su rostro era muy intenso pero empezó a desatarse la cuerda que rodeaba su cintura. Ver que el Doctor se ruborizaba y la prenda que se iba quitando le resultó a la reina realmente excitante.

"Excelentes pezones, quizás un poco demasiado pálidos" pensó Antianira; cada uno de ellos rodeado por un poco de vello color castaño que se extendía hacia el centro del pecho y luego descendía hasta extenderse en rizos sobre el vientre.

Entonces fueron los calzones los que cayeron. "Buena verga, y muy dura naturalmente. ¿Cómo se había puesto tan dura? ¿Al ordenarle que cerrara la puerta o cuando le mandé desnudarse?" En realidad no le importaba, su propio sexo estaba húmedo y excitado.

Cuando el Doctor volvió a levantar la vista estaba completamente desnudo, hacía mucho tiempo que Antianira no contemplaba a un hombre con un cuerpo que pudiera excitarle tanto, entonces sintió una picazón en el rostro y se dio cuenta que sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa lasciva.

Súbete a la banqueta – dijo la reina – y pon las manos en la nuca, de modo que pueda verte bien. No quiero ver tus manos, ni los brazos por en medio.

El Doctor se dio la vuelta y con paso lento, se subió a la banqueta, al mismo tiempo que con un lento movimiento apoyó las manos en la nuca, como ella le había ordenado. El Doctor tragó saliva y bajó la vista, aunque probablemente ni siquiera se fijo en su miembro erecto. La reina estiró la mano y lo tocó con el índice y el pulgar. El Doctor se movió inquieto, aquello le resultaba muy extraño, a la vez que excitante.

Estate quieto – dijo ella – Quiero inspeccionarte y eso requiere tu completa docilidad. "Un latigo" – pensó la reina. Miró a su alrededor y vio la cuerda en el suelo. "Pero mejor no, sería una pena estropear un cuerpo tan hermoso".

Prefirió caminar hasta ponerse detrás de él y observar sus nalgas. Le pasó muy despacio la mano por la espalda, sonrió al comprobar que él se estremecía, colocó las manos sobre sus nalgas y las separó. Él tembló y todos sus músculos se pusieron en tensión, se sentía incomodo pero no se movió.

Ábrete a mí, quiero estudiarte bien. - El Doctor iba a protestar pero la reina se lo impidió – Ya me has oído. Quiero que relajes esos hermosos músculos para que pueda examinarte – Le pareció oír un pequeño jadeo cuando él obedeció. La carne bien moldeada de su trasero se ablandó y la reina separó ambas nalgas para observar el ano rodeado de un suave vello. Era tan pequeño y rosado, arrugado, tan recóndito, por su cabeza empezaron a pasar ideas que le excitaron terriblemente y sintió como su sexo se excitaba.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada buscando algo delgado, suave y resistente. La vela era lo más adecuado y además sabía de sobra que algunas solo tenían un por de centímetros de grosor, se acercó al tocador y sacó la vela de la palmatoria, la acarició para comprobar si era la suficientemente suave.

La reina volvió a colocarse detrás de él y, mientras separaba con una mano las nalgas del Doctor, metió lentamente el extremo de la vela. Poco a poco fue introduciendo la vara sin prestar atención a los profundos gemidos, hasta que él sostuvo quince centímetros en su interior. Antianira retrocedió embriagada por la sensación de poseerlo.

Aguántala – le ordenó – Si la echas o la dejas caer me sentiré muy decepcionada y enfadada contigo. La vela está ahí para recordarte que a partir de ahora me perteneces, eres mío. – Dijo Anitianira con placer y satisfacción. El Doctor no se resistió y asintió lentamente dejando a Antianira dulcemente admirada. - Y ahora quiero azotarte. Baja de la banqueta, coge tu cinturón del montón de ropa y tráemelo.

En la cara del Doctor se dibujó una máscara de terror, mientras se disponía a obedecer, lentamente, con un temblor incontrolado en las manos y la vela saliendo de su trasero, la reina continúo hablando:

Tranquilo, no es que hayas hecho nada malo. Voy a azotarte solo porque me apetece – Explicó la reina.

El Doctor regresó hasta Antianira para darle el cinturón, pero cuando la reina lo cogió él no se movió para alejarse, en el fondo no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, sentía una serie de sentimientos encontrados. Todo eso le parecía muy extraño pero no recordaba nada de su vida, de modo que tampoco podía saber si lo que estaba pasando era algo habitual.

Ella tocó el vello rizado de su pecho, tiró suavemente de él y le paso los dedos por el pezón izquierdo.

Y ahora otra vez a la banqueta, después de azotarte te diré si me has complacido. Recuerda que debes mantener la vela bien sujeta. Ahora, muévete. No quiero malgastar estos momentos íntimos.

La reina le siguió mirando mientras él obedecía sus órdenes, volvió a subirse en la banqueta y sin necesidad de ordenárselo, colocó las manos en la nuca de nuevo. Antianira cogió la correa y empezó a golpearle sin dejarle señales muy marcadas, descargó varios golpes seguidos y se maravilló de la forma en que el Doctor se retorcía, sus manos continuaban temblando pese a tenerlas enlazadas en la nuca.

¿Te habían azotado alguien antes, Alonso? – Pregunto la reina.

No, señora – respondió él con voz desgarrada, ronca, mezcla entre sorpresa y miedo.

Rodeó al Doctor y se colocó delante de él. Su rostro estaba afligido, pero un instante después su cara reflejaba contradictorias emociones.

Te estás comportando a las mil maravillas. – Le dijo – Estoy realmente impresionada con tu conducta.

Antianira recogió en su mano toda la longitud del cinto. Dejó tan sólo un poco de cuerda que sobresalía entre sus dedos, con la que azotó el miembro con golpes vigorosos que sobresaltaron al Doctor provocándole un fuerte y patente susto.

Señora – gimió con un grito sofocado.

La reina se limitó a sonreír. Le parecía mejor aún azotar su firme y pequeño vientre y luego el pecho. Después le golpeó en los pezones.

Baja aquí, a cuatro patas. Ahora, vas a darme placer a mí.

Mientras él obedecía, ella empezó a desabrocharse las cintas inferiores de la falda, estaba muy excitada, echó el vestido hacia atrás por debajo de la cintura.

Saca la lengua – Dijo al tiempo que separaba las piernas y le ordenaba con un gesto que se acercara, un instante después sintió el rostro de él aproximándose a su cuerpo.

Su lengua era fuerte, rápida y voraz, se acurrucó contra ella haciéndola suspirar, la reina se escurrió unos pocos pasos hacia atrás para que el Doctor pudiera hacer mejor su trabajo. Él levantó los brazos y le sujetó las piernas.

Tómame – dijo entonces ella. No podía soportar más sus ropas, le impedían moverse con libertad. Las quitó con violencia y luego las dejó caer.

Él la echó sobre el suelo duro de piedra, separó ampliamente las piernas de Antianira e introdujo el pene en su vagina. Ella buscó la vela y la cogió con ambas manos incitando al Doctor con ella. Él apretaba los dientes y la penetraba con ímpetu, igual que ella lo penetraba con la vela.

¡Más fuerte o prometo que azotare cada centímetro de tu cuerpo con la correa! – Susurraba la reina mientras le mordía la oreja. Entonces ella alcanzó el clímax, apenas consciente de que él la inundaban también en ese momento.

Antianira se recuperaba mientras observaba al Doctor, se quedó contemplando el pecho y el vientre endurecidos que relucían por el sudor, el pene que todavía se mantenía enorme y grueso, tal y como le gustaba parecía dispuesto a continuar otra sesión de placeres y castigos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había disfrutado tanto con un hombre y se dio cuenta que las piernas le temblaban ligeramente por la presión que el Doctor le había hecho para mantenérselas separadas.

La reina se acercó un poco más y se quedó a poco más de una palmo del Doctor y entonces le dijo con voz suave que sonó muy profunda.

Alonso – su mano se cerró en torno a su pene. Lo apretó con fuerza, cerró la punta de un pellizco y luego lo soltó, dejando un nudo de sensaciones en él. Le acarició los testículos y pellizco con la punta de los dedos uno de sus duros pezones.

La excitación avanzaba estrepitosamente por todo el cuerpo del Doctor y sus caderas se iban hacía arriba con repentinas y violentas convulsiones. Antianira no parecía satisfecha, deseaba continuar con nuevos juegos.

Entonces le ordenó que se levantara y se arrodillara, el Doctor obedeció sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Le cogió las manos y las ató en un gancho que había sobre su cabeza colgado del techo, mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas delante de él y palmoteaba su miembro con las manos.

Observaba como su pene oscilaba por los golpes, con un placer cada vez más lento, pleno y atroz. Él no pudo evitar empezar a gemir en voz alta y sin poder dominarse, se retorcía para escapar. Pero ella tiraba hacia delante, le sujetó los testículos con la mano izquierda pegándolos a su miembro y, con la otra mano, le propinaba continuos cachetes que cada vez la excitaban más y más.

El Doctor sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera en un caballete de tortura. Le pellizcaba la punta del pene, le acariciaba con sus dedos envolventes y luego la chupaba con la lengua, lo introducía en su boca hasta el fondo mientras su lengua daba vueltas alrededor del capullo, lo hizo varias veces y aquello dejó al Doctor completamente frenético.

Así continúo durante un rato mientras el Doctor gruñía con los dientes apretados, balanceaba las caderas y luego su pene descargó hacia delante con violentos y repetidos chorros que salpicaron la cara de la reina. Lo dejo colgado del mango de madera, cansado, vacío y completamente desorientado por todo lo que estaba pasando; no entendía nada, no sabía como había llegado hasta allí pero algo le decía que aquello no estaba bien, en su mente aparecía continuamente la misma cara de la joven rubia que había visto entre en el banquete.

Aparecieron los primeros rayos del sol a través de la ventana, Antianira estaba disfrutando mucho pero decidió descansar un rato, se dio cuenta que el Doctor se había quedado agotado y creyó conveniente dejar que recuperara las fuerzas para poder continuar con sus juegos.

- o -

Casiopea abrió suavemente la puerta de su habitación, procurando no hacer ruido, de puntillas bajó uno a uno los escalones que conducían a la planta baja.

Esperó un tiempo, agudizó el oído, silencio, los habitantes de la casa estaban durmiendo y en ese momento se adentró en uno de los pasillos que conducían a las habitaciones de los sirvientes.

Se detuvo ante una de las puertas y antes de llamar se aseguró que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores; después llamó suavemente y tras unos segundos la puerta se abrió con una pequeña rendija, se encontró con los sorprendidos ojos de Castor.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el joven con cara de sorpresa.

Solo quería verte – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa dulce.

Abrió despacio la puerta y asomó la cabeza al pasillo, la cogió de la mano y con un fuerte tirón la metió en su cuarto.

No has debido venir. ¿Y si te ha visto alguien?

No, no me ha visto nadie. He tenido mucho cuidado, mi amor.

Sabes lo que nos pasara si te encuentran aquí, ¿verdad? – El joven estaba muy nervioso

Si, pero no me importa correr el riesgo si puedo estar contigo – La voz de la joven era música para los oídos del chico.

Te vas a enfriar – Dijo el joven mientras cogía la manta de su cama y se la echaba por los hombros.

Al tener tan cerca a Casiopea le resulto imposible no rodearla con los brazos y besarla con deseo. Sus cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo e instantes después la manta y la ropa de los jóvenes yacían en el suelo.

Acababa de amanecer cuando unos violentos ruidos les despertaron, la puerta se abrió con un fuerte empujón. Tebe apareció ante ellos con varios guardias, los chicos gritaron asustados e intentaron huir, pero sin mediar palabra se acercaron a la cama cogiéndolos por los brazos entre los gritos de terror de Casiopea, Castor intentó protegerla y fue derribado por un fuerte golpe que le dio uno de los guardias.

Les pusieron unas capuchas en la cabeza y fueron llevados a las celdas del palacio, donde serían juzgados a su debido tiempo y la reina impondría el castigo apropiado. Casiopea suplicaba entre lágrimas y lamentos el perdón pero de nada sirvieron, puesto que fue llevada a una celda oscura, fría y sucia. Lo último que escuchó fue la puerta que se cerraba a su espalda con un fuerte golpe. Mientras tanto Castor fue conducido a otra celda donde fue encadenado de pies y manos a la pared.

- o -

Transcurridos unos minutos un golpe sonó en la puerta, sin esperar una respuesta de la reina, Tebe entró y tras una reverencia se colocó delante de ella con gesto marcial.

Señora, ha surgido un problema.

¿Qué ha ocurrido para importunarme de esta manera? Ya sabes que no me gusta que me molesten cuando estoy con los nuevos. – Dijo Antinanira mirando hacia el Doctor que todavía seguía colgado del gancho.

Tebe intentó no mirar, pero no pudo dejar de admirar el cuerpo del Doctor, aunque siempre había preferido a las jóvenes que solicitaban trabajar en el palacio.

¿Qué ha ocurrido? Espero que sea algo realmente importante – Dijo Antianira mirando a Tebe mientras oscilaba la cuerda que había utilizado para azotar al Doctor.

Hemos descubierto a Casiopea relacionándose con uno de los criados. – Dijo Tebe esperando la colérica reacción de la reina.

¿Cómo se atreve a desobedecerme? No ha servido de nada todo lo que se le ha enseñado – Antianira estaba realmente furiosa – Tendré que darle un escarmiento y que sirva de ejemplo para el resto – Dijo mientras se paseaba por la habitación – No podemos tolerar este comportamiento y mucho menos de mi propia hija - ¿Y él, quien es?

Castor, mi señora.

Maldita sea, ¿como ha podido? – Dijo la reina mientras se volvía hacia Tebe y le miraba con fiereza.

¿Cómo has podido permitir que pase? La culpa es tuya.

Perdón, señora. – Contestó Tebe bajando la cabeza en señal de culpabilidad.

Te dije expresamente que la vigilaras. Me has defraudado. ¿Y qué has hecho? – Antianira le miró fijamente mientras Tebe apretaba los puños. – Nada. – Continuo la reina poniéndose una ligera túnica. – Ya sabía yo que eras una inútil, que no podía confiar en ti. ¿Dónde está Casiopea?

Tebe levantó la vista y por un segundo pasó por su cabeza la idea de sacar su espada, dirigirse hacia Antianira y con un rápido golpe cortarle la cabeza pero se contuvo.

La hemos llevado a las celdas de castigo – Contestó mientras intentaba recuperar la calma.

Bien. ¿Y el traidor?

Fue conducido a las mazmorras del segundo nivel y está siendo duramente castigado en este momento.

Muy bien. Veo que al menos eso lo has hecho bien.

Gracias, señora – Dijo Tebe mostrando sumisión pero en su interior le recorría un gran deseo de venganza.

Quiero que pares el castigo tengo pensando algo para ese traidor – Dijo Antianira mientras se deleitaba con la idea que le acababa de cruzar por la cabeza.

Si señora – Dijo Tebe y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta.

Por el camino iba conteniendo su cólera, no entendía el comportamiento de Antinaira, siempre la había considerado su amiga. Se conocían desde niñas, habían hecho juntas la instrucción, compartido muchas cosas, le ayudó cuando decidió prepararse para ocupar el puesto que ahora estaba ocupando, incluso habían compartido alguna noche de sexo y placer.

Y ahora sentía que la había humillado, pisoteado, rebajado como si fuera un simple sirviente que podía utilizar y eliminar cuando ya no le fuera de utilidad. Su manera de actuar había sido insultante, pero de pronto una idea le cruzó por la mente. Había una manera de recuperar su honor, con lo sucedido tenía la oportunidad de poner en duda el reinado de Antianira, era el momento oportuno de solicitar el Juicio de los Antiguos.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Rose dormía placidamente cuando un ligero ruido la despertó, no estaba segura si lo había oído o era producto de su imaginación pero un instante después se repitió, era como un ligero roce en la puerta. Se levantó lentamente, se aproximó con gesto preocupado y preguntó antes de abrir:

¿Quién es? – Preguntó Rose intentando que no le temblara la voz.

Soy Tebe, no temas. – Contestó con una dulce voz. – Solo quería saber que estabas bien.

Si, estoy bien, gracias. – Dijo Rose abriendo un poco la puerta - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

No, todo está bien. Pero no te he visto en todo el día y he decidido venir.

Bueno, me sentía un poco mareada y he pensado que me vendría bien descansar.

¿Te encuentras mejor ahora? – Dijo Tebe mientras empujaba la puerta para entrar en el dormitorio.

Creo que si. Todavía me duele un poco la cabeza, parece como si hubiera bebido vino, no se, me siento muy extraña.

Tal vez sea por el embarazo – dijo Tebe acercándose hasta la cama. – Será mejor que te tumbaras. Puedo darte un masaje y conseguir que te sientas más relajada. – Dijo mientras daba pequeños golpes en la cama y mirando a Rose de arriba abajo.

Sus ojos brillaron con deseo en la penumbra de la habitación pero Rose no se dio cuenta de las insinuaciones de Tebe, el mareo parecía ir en aumento, además de unas repentinas ganas de vomitar. Empezó a andar pero dio un traspié y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo pero Tebe con un rápido movimiento la sujetó llevándola hasta la cama.

Gracias – Dijo Rose con un hilillo de voz mientras notaba como la habitación se movía y giraba a su alrededor.

Tranquila. No te preocupes, se te pasara. – Le animó Tebe rodeándole la cintura con el brazo. – Ahora tienes que tumbarte. Voy a cuidar de ti.

Rose respiraba con dificultad, parecía que no le llegaba aire suficiente, entonces Tebe empezó a desabrocharle la túnica, le ayudó a darse la vuelta para darle uno suave masaje y conseguir que se relajara. Empezó suave y lentamente pero poco a poco sus movimientos se fueron volviendo excitantes mientras Rose sentía como si una corriente de energía recorriera su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera.

Te gusta ¿verdad? – Dijo Tebe acercándose al oído hasta quedar casi tumbada sobre Rose.

Si. – Contestó en un murmullo.

Con un gesto le indicó a Rose que se diera la vuelta y empezó a masajearle sus duros y tiesos pechos, mientras ella se retorcía y dejaba que las expertas manos de Tebe continuaran jugando con ellos. Se sentía cada vez más excitada, notaba como su sexo se iba humedeciendo, abrió las piernas y no pudo evitar sentir unas enormes ganas que también lo acariciara.

Me gustan tus pechos – Dijo Tebe mientras estiraba ambas manos para pellizcarle los pezones con el índice y el pulgar. Un agudo dolor le llevó a intentar cerrar las piernas, pero fue del todo imposible, su sexo excitado le pedía ser tocado y acariciado.

En ese momento Rose distinguió un bonito y gran gato que le observaba con ojos azules almendrados, por un momento pasó por su cabeza que no entendía como había podido entrar en su dormitorio hasta que Tebe se acercó hasta él y después de cogerlo se acercó hasta la cama.

Pero, ¿que haces con el gato? – Dijo Rose - ¿Cómo ha entrado en mi habitación?

Tranquila, le gusta visitar a las chicas que llegan nuevas y le dejamos andar por donde quiere. Te presento a Adonis, es un gran amante, muy atento y tremendamente cariñoso además es inofensivo, siempre anda suelto por el palacio. - Dijo Tebe con aterciopelada voz y de pronto lo dejó caer sobre el vientre de Rose, que sintió la suaves almohadillas del felino moviéndose sobre su pecho con una rapidez enloquecedora.

Rose se sentía inquieta, no sabía como podría reaccionar el animal, le gustaban los gatos pero nunca había practicado este tipo de juegos y no sabía como comportarse.

De pronto sintió la piel y las orejas sedosas del gato entre las piernas, la lengua que se lanzaba como un relámpago a su sexo caliente y húmedo. Los caderas de Rose se congelaron en el aire, mientras la boca y la nariz rodeadas del pelo del animal se adentraban hacia abajo guiados por el dulce olor que emanaba la entrepierna de Rose para después continuar hacia la hendidura de sus nalgas.

Mientras el gato continuaba excitando cada vez más a Rose, Tebe sacó una pequeña bolsa que llevaba colgada del cinturón y empezó a extender una espesa crema amarilla, parecida a la mantequilla, sobre los pezones de Rose, entonces el gato relamiéndose de manera golosa se dirigió con paso lento hacia el delicioso manjar que acababa de descubrir. A Rose le rechinaban los dientes y sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro cada vez que la lengua del felino chupaba sus duros pezones y cogía lo que buscaba atormentando a Rose.

El pezón de Rose explotaba bajo los lametazos del gato, todo su cuerpo se puso tenso, levantándose de la cama y volviendo a caer con golpes sordos, rítmicamente.

Pasados unos segundo Tebe cogió al gato y se quedó mirando fijamente a Rose, de pronto una oleada de la más absoluta vergüenza se apoderó de ella, y dándose la vuelta se cubrió con la sábana, se retorció sobre la cama como una indefensa criatura, sintiéndose incluso inferior a aquella pequeña bestia orgullosa y desdeñosa que la escudriñaba con ojos centelleantes desde los brazos de Tebe.

Rose se despertó sobresaltada y sudando copiosamente, se abalanzó hacia delante y lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la hizo estremecerse, todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama.

En un primer momento no sabía donde estaba, las imágenes en su cabeza eran confusas y estaban borrosas. Al principio ni siquiera recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior pero poco a poco mientras el dolor se iba apagando aparecían las imágenes de la cena y de lo sucedido después en el jardín.

Entonces le vino a la mente el sueño y todo lo ocurrido en él. Se sintió rara, por un lado le resultaba muy excitante pero por otro lado pensaba que le había sido infiel al Doctor, pero un segundo después descartó eso puesto que solo había sido un sueño. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y se arropó entre las sábanas, se estaba quedando adormilada cuando de pronto le vino a la cabeza una imagen.

Se incorporó de repente, acababa de recordar lo sucedido en el jardín con Tebe, no podía creerlo, el sueño no era más que una recreación de la que había ocurrido horas antes. Pero ¿Como había podido ocurrir?, nunca se había sentido atraída por las mujeres.

Rose no entendía lo que estaba pasando, desde que habían llegado a ese pueblo estaban pasando cosas muy raras, el comportamiento de las mujeres hacia los hombres, la desaparición del Doctor y ella se había enrollado con Tebe.

De un salto se levantó de la cama, se vistió con sus ropas que encontró escondidas en un armario y con paso firme y seguro se dirigió hacia el salón, quería hablar de inmediato con la reina. Estaba decidida a encontrar al Doctor como fuera, había esperado demasiado tiempo.

Para su sorpresa cuando llegó ante la puerta del gran salón, unos guardias le impidieron el paso, la reina no podía recibirla en ese momento. Se estaba celebrando una ceremonia muy importante y no podía ser molestada.

De pronto se abrió la puerta, Antianira paso a su lado sin prestarle atención, parecía realmente furiosa. Rose la vio marcharse mientras se dirigía pasillo adelante.

Hola, Rose – Le dijo una voz junto a ella que reconoció enseguida.

¿Qué tal, Tebe? – Contestó sintiendo que se ruborizaba. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Dijo mientras miraba como la reina se alejaba por el pasillo. - Parecía realmente enfadada.

Tebe sonrió con satisfacción, después de la reunión con los consejeros habían llegado a la conclusión que por culpa del comportamiento de Antianira había consentido que sucediera ese acto de rebeldía por parte de Casiopea, su propia hija con su esclavo, aquello era imperdonable y debía ser tratado como correspondía en estos casos.

Acabamos de tener una importante reunión y creo que Antianira no ha salido muy bien parada. – Dijo Tebe con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Puedes contarme lo que ha pasado? – Contestó Rose con cierto tono de impaciencia. Aquello había estropeado sus planes de hablar con la reina y averiguar donde estaba el Doctor. – He venido a hablar con ella sobre algo muy importante para mí.

Me parece que no es el mejor momento, creo que tendrás que esperar y tal vez, según como se desarrollen las cosas, es posible que la tu problema lo tengas que solucionar con otra reina.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?– En la voz de Rose se reflejó la incredulidad.

Su propia hija ha sido descubierta teniendo relaciones con un esclavo.

¿Y que les va ha pasar?

Bueno, Casiopea será castigada para escarmiento. No queremos que vuelva suceder.

¿Has dicho Casiopea? – Dijo Rose muy sorprendida

Si, ¿la conoces?

Por supuesto, es la joven que me ha atendido durante estos días. ¿Y como será castigada?

Será atada a un palo en medio de la plaza, alimentada a base de pan y agua, para que la gente pueda insultarla.

Es monstruoso, ¿Cómo podéis consentir algo así? – Dijo Rose muy enfadada. – Eso es inhumano, ¿Y Antianira no hará nada para impedirlo?

Ha sido ella la que ha impuesto el castigo. – Contestó Tebe con extrañeza, no entendía porque Rose se lo tomaba tan mal. – Esto es una deshonra para la familia, de modo que Antianira tenía que ejercer el poder sin tener en cuenta que se trataba de su hija.

¿Su propia madre? Nunca me habría imaginado que una madre pudiera hacer tal cosa. Y por cierto, si Casiopea recibe este castigo, ¿Qué le va a ocurrir al chico que estaba con ella?

Castor será castigado según la ley antigua, primero ha recibido 20 latigazos y después estará en una celda durante 30 días.

Pero… - Rose se sentía cada vez más enojada. – ¿Y no hay alguna manera de ayudarles?

Solo hay una forma – Dijo Tebe con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Rose se dio cuenta que Tebe estaba muy contenta, parecía que disfrutaba con lo que le estaba pasando a la reina. De pronto la dura guerrera había cambiado con respecto a Antianira, ahora estaba dispuesta a plantarle cara.

Desde la antigüedad cuando se produce un suceso que puede alterar la estabilidad del gobierno, la reina se enfrenta al Consejo, donde cualquiera de las guerreras puede retarle a un duelo para recuperar la paz. – Le explicaba Tebe mientras se dirigían hacia la sala de combate.

¿De modo que vas a presentarte para retar a la reina? – Dijo Rose observando la cara de la amazona.

Tebe no contestó, cuando llegaron a la gran sala se dirigió hacia las armas, que estaban preparadas y limpias, dispuestas para ser utilizadas.

Mañana al amanecer se celebrará el Gran Juicio de Poder

¿Qué es el Gran Juicio de Poder?

Es un combate – Dijo Tebe mientras cogía una pesada espada y pasaba la mano por el filo.

¿A muerte? – Preguntó Rose preocupada

Si, - Dijo Tebe con un brillo especial en los ojos - pero la vencedora puede perdonarle la vida a la perdedora, aunque es preferible la muerte puesto que queda deshonrada y debe abandonar la aldea para siempre.

Y tú, ¿vas a presentarte a la prueba? – Dijo Rose mirándole directamente - ¿Por qué? ¿No era tu amiga?

Las cosas cambian y los amigos…. – Tebe se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos – los amigos se ganan y se pierden con facilidad. ¿Te gustaría presentarte? ¿Podrías ser una gran reina?

No, no creo que este preparada para eso. Además tengo algo mucho más importante que hacer, debo encontrar a alguien muy especial para mí. – Dijo Rose mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

Si cambias de opinión y quieres participar, mañana al amanecer podrías acudir al estadio donde se va ha celebrar el Gran Juicio de Poder. – Dijo Tebe viendo como se alejaba – Si decides hacerlo será mejor que vengas preparada – Le dijo mientras señalaba las armas y el equipo necesario para la pelea.

Rose pasó el día dando vueltas por el palacio y preguntando a diferentes personas pero nadie sabía nada o tal vez no querían darle la información que les pondría a ellos en peligro.

Al caer la tarde estaba realmente cansada, se dio cuenta que no había comido nada y sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia la cocina. Después de comer hasta hartarse, decidió que era un buen momento para irse a la cama, necesitaba descansar y recuperar las fuerzas. A la mañana siguiente continuaría con la búsqueda del Doctor, no había podido desaparecer sin más, alguien le tenía que haber visto en las últimas horas, con ese último pensamiento se quedó profundamente dormida en pocos minutos.

- o -

Antianira estaba furiosa, una vez terminada la sesión del Gran Juicio de Poder se dirigió hacia su habitación. Pasó junto a Rose pero no le prestó atención, la rabia que había contenido hasta ese momento le impedía ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Entró en su alcoba, se dirigió hacia el tocador y se plantó ante el espejo. Se quedó mirando fijamente su propio reflejo, mientras por su cabeza pasaba lo ocurrido en el gran salón, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Había luchado tanto para llegar a donde estaba, tanto esfuerzo, tanto trabajo, los duros años de preparación con ese desastroso resultado y además la traición de Tebe.

- ¿Como ha podido hacerme esto? Todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntas parece como si ahora ya no significara nada. Esa pequeña bastarda.

Entonces se fijó en el Doctor que todavía estaba allí donde lo había dejado atado, se volvió hacía él, le cogió la cara y mirándole fijamente le dijo:

Es posible que tenga que dejar de ser la reina, pero tú vendrás conmigo, serás un bonito recuerdo que me llevaré aunque tenga que dejar la ciudad.

El Doctor se la quedó mirando y la reina pudo ver que sus ojos estaban vacíos, en ellos se reflejaba la tristeza y una profunda soledad. De pronto Antianira sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, le vino a la mente la imagen de Casiopea mientras se la llevaban los soldados, implorando perdón para ella y Castor, pero rápidamente desechó esos sentimientos y cogiendo la banqueta que estaba junto a la cama la lanzó contra el espejo rompiéndolo en multitud de pedazos.

Antianira estaba furiosa y se puso a pasear por la habitación de arriba abajo, por su cabeza empezaron a aparecer la forma de hacerle pagar a Tebe la traición, la única manera posible de vengarse de ella era al día siguiente en la prueba de Gran Juicio.

Vencerla en el reto y humillarla hasta el extremo que suplicaría que la matara para acabar con la pesadilla de tener que abandonar el pueblo y a su familia para siempre.

Ese pensamiento parecía que la calmaba pero todavía estaba en tensión, necesitaba sacar la rabia que había contenido hasta ese momento. Sin pensarlo dos veces soltando al Doctor le ordenó que se tumbará de espaldas

Le llevó las manos a la nuca y volvió a atarlo rápidamente al borde la cama, tras lo cual le mandó separar las piernas, con la advertencia que si desobedecía sería castigado. También le ató los tobillos a la madera y su cuerpo quedó completamente estirado.

Aquel juego le gustaba queda vez más, le excitaba mucho la sensación de poder y dominación, siempre había sentido predilección por las personas sumisas y obedientes. El Doctor era uno de los mejores amantes que había tenido hasta ahora, sintió que su deseo estaba creciendo y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a jugar con el pene del Doctor viendo como crecía entre las caricias de sus manos y de su boca.

Enlazó los brazos alrededor del cuello del Doctor y acomodó el sexo sobre la verga erecta. El Doctor se convulsionaba ante las acometidas de la reina y se dejaba caer sobre la colcha de satén verde de la pequeña cama artesonada de roble, no pudo resistirlo más y echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejo que Antianira cabalgara sobre él.

La reina exhausta y sudando copiosamente cayó rendida con la respiración entrecortada. La sesión del consejo había durado mucho tiempo y estaba cansada, después de una sesión salvaje de puro sexo se quedó dormida casi al instante pero antes desató al Doctor que agotado y dolorido se durmió inmediatamente.

Casi al momento se removió inquieto, imágenes y escenas que le eran desconocidas acudían a su mente, voces que resonaban en su cabeza, unos rostros amables, cariñosos y tiernos que reflejaban el amor, la amistad.

Sobre todo, destacaba una joven rubia, de ojos color avellana con una tierna sonrisa que le llamaba desde la distancia; además junto a ella otra personita con una carita dulce y encantadora que corría hacía él con los brazos abiertos buscando un refugio en ellos.

Podía sentir que aquella chiquilla estaba triste pero también podía sentir que estaba muy enfadada porque era incapaz de poder ayudarle a escapar.

Por otro lado otros rostros eran terribles y aterradoras máscaras, que sembraban el terror y le pánico por los lugares que pasaban dejando tras ellos el dolor y la muerte.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron por el horizonte cuando los sonidos estridentes de unas trompetas despertaron a Rose. Sobresaltada se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana, se quedo sorprendida ante el espectáculo que se estaba desarrollando en el castillo.

Los arcos que rodeaban la plaza estaban empezando a llenarse de la gente que habitaba en el edificio, los sirvientes, los mozos de los establos, los criados de la cocina no daban crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Era la primera vez que se celebraba el Gran Juicio de Poder, siempre habían oído hablar de ello pero nunca habían presenciado la preparación de los soldados, ni tampoco habían visto al Consejo encargado de la celebración.

Siempre habían pensado que eran leyendas de los viejos del lugar. Al principio, cuando apareciendo las amazonas, durante un tiempo vivieron momentos duros y salvajes, pero con el tiempo las cosas se fueron calmando y consiguieron vivir durante largos periodos de paz, pero con cierto temor.

Un numeroso grupo de soldados estaban parados en formación, firmes esperando recibir las órdenes pertinentes. En ese momento apareció por una esquina de la plaza Tebe, le dio varias órdenes al capitán, que Rose no pudo oír y después montando a caballo desapareció por la puerta principal.

El oficial dispuso a los soldados y pasados unos instantes, apareció la reina con gran boato, sobre un hermoso carruaje tirado por dos caballos blancos bellamente adornados. Tras ella los ancianos, que estaban encargados de la ceremonia del Juicio del Gran Poder, eran conducidos en carros preparados para la ocasión.

Acompañados de los soldados y del chirriante sonidos de las trompetas empezaron la marcha en una fila ordenada y multicolor hacia el pabellón de entrenamiento, era el lugar donde se iba a celebrar la prueba.

Rose no esperó más, se vistió rápidamente y se dispuso a continuar con la labor de buscar al Doctor. Su recorrido le llevó por diferentes partes del edificio pero nadie sabía nada de él, ni tampoco le había visto desde el día que llegaron.

Todo esto estaba resultando muy duro para Rose, se sentía impotente, por más que buscara no había forma de dar con el Doctor y además estaba el embarazo, toda esta agitación no le estaba sentando nada bien.

Después de buscar durante dos horas se sentía muy cansada, entonces recordó que se estaba celebrando el duelo y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a los establos para pedir una carreta. Y se llevó una sorpresa cuando se encontró con el joven Darío, el chico que se había encontrado cuando acababan de llegar a ese lugar. Le alegró encontrar una persona conocida, el joven la miraba con miedo pero Rose consiguió ganarse su confianza con un poco de paciencia y algo de encanto. Le explicó lo que quería hacer y Darío no se lo pensó dos veces y le ayudó a escoger un caballo pequeño y muy tranquilo.

Con unos cuantos consejos, el joven le enseñó a montar, manejar las riendas y las señales que debía seguir para que le animal le obedeciera en todo momento. Justo antes de subir al caballo Rose depositó un beso en la mejilla de Darío, el joven se quedó tan sorprendido que no dijo nada, solo se acercó la mano a la cara, donde Rose había depositado el beso de gratitud, mientras se alejaba al trote en dirección al pabellón.

Su llegada pasó desapercibida, todo el mundo estaba ocupado, preparando y acondicionando el lugar para la numerosa llegada de personas importantes e ilustres y sobre todo la gran cantidad de curiosos que había acudido a presenciar el acontecimiento.

Aquel espectáculo era un hito en la historia, muchos esperaban que aquello produjera cambios, con la esperanza que fueran positivos pero tampoco se hacían muchas ilusiones, después de los tiempos tan duros por los que habían pasado, pero era un festejo que nunca habían visto y no querían perdérselo.

Rose le entregó el caballo a un mozo y sin perdida de tiempo se dirigió hacia el recinto para coger un buen sitio y no perderse nada, tal vez allí pudiera encontrar alguna pista de donde estaba el Doctor. Se quedó sorprendida de lo grande que era el lugar y lo bellamente decorado que lo habían dejado, en cuestión de unas horas. Hermosas guirnaldas de flores colgaban del techo, que llenaban el lugar de un agradable perfume, haciendo juego con los largos pendones con el emblema de la familia de Antianira,

Se sentó junto a una pareja de jóvenes que cuchicheaban pero se quedaron callados al percatarse de su presencia, les dirigió una dulce sonrisa y volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor, su única obsesión era encontrar al Doctor o que alguien le dijera donde podía estar.

Las gradas se iban llenando poco a poco, al cabo de unos minutos sonaron unas trompetas que indicaban que la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar. Al fondo del recinto se abrió una gran puerta dejando paso a un grupo de soldados que se fueron colocando alrededor formando un círculo con actitud marcial.

Unos segundos después apareció la reina en un carro dirigido por un joven y hermoso auriga, se dirigió al centro del recinto, tras dar una vuelta alrededor de la plaza. Su actitud era desafiante y altiva, el público le aplaudía con cierto temor, Antianira era realmente una reina respetada pero sobre todo muy temida.

Vestía una hermosa armadura ceremonial, decorada con unos adornos dorados muy llamativos que representaban escenas de la leyenda del valeroso Aquiles.

Se bajó ayudada por el joven, después le fue quitando la armadura hasta que la dejó con una fina túnica protegida por una cota de cuero en el pecho y diferentes protectores por el resto del cuerpo, le entregó una espada y un pequeño escudo.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia, Antianira levantó los brazos hacia el público con actitud provocadora e incluso insultante, los asistentes al espectáculo empezaron a vitorearla y animarla con un fingido entusiasmo.

Unos instantes después volvió a abrirse la puerta y entonces apareció Tebe sobre un espectacular caballo negro, se dirigió hacia el centro hasta situarse frente a la reina, el caballo se encabritó nervioso, el animal sintió la tensión que había entre las dos contrincantes.

Tebe y Antianira se estuvieron observando durante unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad, hasta que Tebe se bajó del caballo y le entregó las riendas a uno de los soldados.

Después sonaron de nuevo las trompetas anunciando el comienzo del combate. Las dos luchadoras empezaron una serie de movimientos que parecía un baile, casi ritual, mientras se observaban y estaban atentas a cualquier movimiento de ataque.

De pronto Antianira, furiosa se lanzó con un rápido gesto hacia Tebe, pero la estaba esperando, levantó el brazo y detuvo el golpe empujándola con fuerza para después lanzarse sobre ella intentando cogerla desprevenida pero la reina era una experta luchadora y la esquivó echándose hacía un lado, a la vez que daba una rápida vuelta y le golpeaba en la espalda con el escudo.

El golpe la dejó sin aire durante unos segundos, su efecto fue fatal, la dejó desconcertada el tiempo suficiente para que Antianira aprovechara y volviera a atacar produciéndole un profundo corte en el brazo que empezó a sangrar.

Después se produjeron una serie de golpes y estocadas entre las espadas de las dos mujeres, en alguna ocasión salieron chispas debido al choque de las dos espadas. Sudaban, gritaban y maldecían. No había duda que Antianira estaba venciendo, siempre había sido más diestra en el manejo de la espada, en su juventud destacó por encima de todas las jóvenes que se preparaban en la escuela.

A Tebe le estaba empezando la fallar las fuerzas, la pérdida de sangre producida por las numerosas heridas y cortes infringidos por Antianira le estaban pasando factura. Se había hecho ilusiones de que pudiera ganar y ahora por su cabeza pasó la triste realidad, debería abandonar el pueblo y a su familia. Sintió una profunda tristeza, no quería marcharse y alejarse de todo y de todos, de modo que tomo una decisión.

Lucharía hasta la muerte, entonces se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas y de forma salvaje, quería provocar que Antianira, su eterna amiga y ahora su enemiga, le diera el golpe mortal, quería acabar de la manera más rápida y sobre todo con todo el honor de una guerrera, que muere en el campo de batalla.

Cada vez atacaba con más firmeza y eso cogió a la reina por sorpresa que empezó a retroceder, de pronto el miedo se reflejó en su rostro, Tebe aprovechó eso para seguir atacando con más fuerza y determinación. En uno de esos golpes Antianira tropezó y cayó al suelo, entonces se encontró con la espada de Tebe apuntándole al cuello, produciéndole un corte, por la cabeza le pasó la idea que había llegado a su fin.

De pronto el tiempo parecía que se había detenido. Por la mente de Tebe empezaron a pasar imágenes y en todas estaba Antianira. Dos niñas riendo juntas, mientras corrían cogidas de la mano; después las dos preparándose para una prueba; la siguiente estaban sentadas frente a una chimenea confesándose sus secretos y al final la que Tebe, quizás consideraba más importante, una hermosa noche en una playa desierta donde descubrieron el amor.

Antianira estaba sorprendida, esperaba el golpe mortal pero no llegaba, se dio cuenta que Tebe tenía la mirada vacía, ya no veía el odio que segundos antes se había reflejado en sus ojos, y entonces aprovechó el momento cogió un puñado tierra y se lo lanzó a la cara.

Tebe volvió en sí al notar el dolor, retrocedió aturdida mientras Antianira se levantaba, cogía la espada y se lanzaba contra ella pero la guerrera recuperó un poco la visión, justo en el último momento en que la espada caía sobre ella. Con un rápido movimiento detuvo el golpe a un centímetro de su cuello.

La empujó y la reina trastabilló varios pasos hacia atrás, tropezó con el escudo y cayó de nuevo al suelo, mientras tanto Tebe, que había recuperado totalmente la visión se lanzaba hacia ella dispuesta a poner punto final a la pelea.

Tras una pequeña carrera se plantó delante de ella, levantando las manos con la espada dirigida hacia la reina pero erró el golpe porque Antianira viendo próxima su muerte giró sobre sí misma a la vez que con una patada le quitaba a Tebe los pies del suelo.

La lucha dio un giro inesperado y de pronto el lugar de las luchadoras había cambiado, Antianira furiosa y con deseos de venganza tenía a Tebe atrapada entre sus piernas y la espada a punto de traspasarle el pecho.

La multitud que hasta ese momento había estado gritando y animando a las guerreras, de pronto se quedaron en silencio. Solo un murmullo cercano a Rose alteró esa quietud.

Dios mío, la va a matar, como alguien no haga algo – Dijo una mujer – Pobre hija mía.

Rose se volvió hacia ella y le dijo en un susurro.

¿Que podemos hacer?

La mujer le miró un poco sorprendida y se dibujó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza.

La única forma es que alguien esté dispuesta a pelear contra la ganadora, para recuperar el honor de la guerrera caída en combate. ¿Tú podrías ayudarla?

Rose vio en sus ojos una súplica, a través de ellos pudo ver como aquella mujer buscaba ayuda.

Entonces Rose, como si estuviera en un sueño, se levantó entre la multitud y con un grito llamó la atención de Antianira.

¡Alto! – Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras de las gradas y se dirigía al círculo que habían formado los soldados – Quiero batirme en duelo contigo.

Antianira se volvió hacia ella, al principio la miró sorprendida pero pasados unos segundos se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Aquello le parecía divertido, pensó que así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, con Tebe fuera de combate, solo quedaba eliminar a esa maldita y estúpida entrometida y el Doctor, sería suyo para siempre.

Mientras Rose se preparaba con el equipo necesario para el combate, Tebe fue conducida por dos soldados a un lado de la plaza. Como perdedora tenía que esperar el resultado del combate para saber cuál sería su destino final. Pasados quince minutos todo estaba preparado, sonaron unas trompetas anunciando la aparición de las luchadoras.

Desde un lado se abrió una enormes puertas y por ella apareció Antianira, fresca y dispuesta para la lucha, su forma de caminar demostraba la seguridad que recorría su cuerpo, la manera desafiante que miraba al público indicaba que no estaba dispuesta a perder.

Se plantó en el centro con las piernas firmemente plantadas en el suelo. Unos segundos después apareció Rose, que se dirigió con paso firme y decidido hacía donde la esperaba la reina, en el momento de su aparición sonaron una débiles aplausos y gritos de ánimo que fueron silenciados por voces asustadas y temerosas de la represalia de Antianira.

Rose vestí una cota de cuero que le realzaba y protegía su abultado pecho, una falda corta que dejaba ver unas esbeltas piernas, en su mano izquierda portaba un escudo que Tebe le había hecho llegar en prueba de gratitud y por último en la mano derecha una afilada espada.

Todo estaba dispuesto para el enfrentamiento. Antianira estaba convencida de su victoria, no creía que Rose estuviera preparada para este tipo de combate y por supuesto no la veía capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo.

Las dos contrincantes se posicionaron una frente a la otra, Rose pudo ver el odio reflejado en los ojos de la reina y sobre todo su determinación a conseguir la victoria pero ella estaba decidida a no ponérselo fácil a su oponente.

Mientras esos pensamientos discurrían por la mente de Rose, Antianira inició el combate lanzándose sobre ella. Estuvo a punto de recibir el primer golpe pero reaccionó justo a tiempo y la espada pasó a escasos centímetros de su brazo. Rose dio un paso atrás y reafirmó los pies en el suelo, deteniendo los golpes que con fuerza e insistencia le lanzaba la reina.

Rose siempre conseguía adivinar sus movimientos y se adelantaba a sus estocadas, se dio cuenta que la forma de luchar de Antianira era predecible y la resultaba muy fácil la lucha.

La reina veía como Rose no se doblegaba ante sus golpes, eso le estaba poniendo furiosa y cada vez que erraba iba perdiendo concentración. En una nueva embestida Antianira no calculó su propia fuerza, mientras Rose daba un giro sobre sí misma y le golpeaba en la espalda, Antianira tropezó y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

La reina no comprendía que estaba pasando. Había vencido a Tebe sin problemas y desde el momento que conoció a Rose pensó que era una débil mujer, que incluso le había robado a su hombre fácilmente.

No sabía nada de ella, ni de donde venía, le había mantenido engañada con su apariencia de fragilidad pero eso no sería un impedimento para conseguir su propósito. Le vencería, la eliminaría y al final disfrutaría, otra vez, del Doctor.

Se levantó lentamente mientras como el más profundo odio recorría todo su cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta y con un feroz grito de batalla se lanzó hacia Rose. Pero ella estaba preparada, mantuvo la calma, su respiración relajada y todos los músculos en tensión recibieron la embestida.

El sonido de las espadas que resonaban en el campo de batalla y el silencio era profundo y estremecedor. La paciencia de Antianira estaba llegando al límite, debía actuar pronto y sobre todo hacer algo que derrotara a Rose definitivamente.

Eres una buena luchadora – Dijo Antianira

Gracias. – Contestó Rose, sin dejar de observar a su oponente. – ¿Dónde está el Doctor? – Preguntó Rose directa y furiosamente.

¿Quién? – Le dijo la reina mientras iban andando en círculos con las espadas preparadas para el ataque.

Vamos, tú sabes perfectamente quién es. – Rose mantenía la calma pero todo tenía un límite. Y la actitud altanera de Antianira estaba empezando a alterarle los nervios.

Ah!, si, el Doctor. Pues no, no se donde esta. – El tono despectivo de la reina le produjo una sensación de rabia y cólera.

Entonces Rose advirtió la expresión de triunfo que se reflejo en su cara y se dio cuenta que en ese momento miraba hacia un lado. Rose observó que lo que miraba Antianira tan fijamente y en un palco junto a varias de su guerreras descubrió lo que había buscado tan ansiosamente.

Era el Doctor, pero la expresión de su cara no era la misma de siempre. Tenía la mirada perdida y ausente, como si lo que estaba ocurriendo en la plaza no le importara y además cuando sus ojos se cruzaron durante un segundo Rose noto que no la reconocía, era como si se vieran por primera vez.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, sin pensarlo dos veces Rose se lanzó con rabia y desesperación. Había sido engañada y utilizada, por su cabeza solo se cruzaba una idea, acabar cuando antes con aquella despiadada mujer.

Cuando solo estaba a un metro escaso levantó la espada y lo dirigió hacia su enemiga pero fue detenida, forcejearon durante unos minutos y mutuamente se dieron un empujón, retrocedieron unos pasos. Antianira dirigió una estocada hacia la cabeza de Rose, pero se agachó rápidamente. Después otra hacia el pecho que esquivó con agilidad.

Antianira se lanzó con fiereza haciendo retroceder a Rose, pero eso no conseguía doblegarla. La reina perdió por completó la paciencia y empezó a dar golpes sin sentido y cada vez más agotada, Rose solo tenía que aguantar un poco más y al final su oponente dio un paso en falso y cayó al suelo.

En ese momento Rose aprovechó la ocasión y le dirigió la espada hacia su cuello. Sabía que no sería capaz de hacerle daño pero con esto consiguió hacer creer a Antianira que había sido vencida.

Rose, con los ojos chispeantes de ira se aproximó a la reina y desafiando su mirada implacable le dijo:

¿Cómo has podido? ¿Cómo puede pretender que tu gente te ame? Todos debemos someternos a tu voluntad. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? Eres cruel y no te mereces dirigir a tu pueblo.

Antianira no soportaba que la juzgaran, las palabras de Rose y su tono la terminaron de enfurecer.

Es posible que me hayas vencido. Pero pagarás por tu osadía – Dijo mientras se levantaba y se lanzaba hacia ella con la espada levantada dispuesta a dar el golpe mortal.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, Rose detuvo el golpe con el escudo que le había entregado Tebe y Antianira cegada por la rabia golpeaba una y otra vez pero en un descuido Rose consiguió lanzarle una patada y le quitó los pies del suelo.

- o -

Estaban siendo unos días difíciles para Jack, aunque el capitán no dijera nada, Ianto se había dado cuenta. Por eso, mientras esperaba a que el Jack le dijera lo que le ocurría y si le necesitaba; el joven agente se mantenía a su lado, en silencio, acostado junto a él en la cama, escuchándolo respirar; intentando averiguar que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Ya sabía que le preocupaba el Doctor y Rose. Que no hacía más que pensar en April; la niña se había convertido en lo más próximo a una hija para Jack que Ianto había visto nunca y el muchacho empezaba a pensar que tal vez podrían tener una familia propia algún día, cuando todo aquello terminara.

Así, se había quedado dormido apoyado en Jack. Siempre soñaba con el capitán. Soñaba con tener una vida entera a su lado, ser feliz con él, ser anciano con el capitán, aunque este no cumpliera años, simplemente quería saber que Jack no volvería a marcharse, ni con el Doctor ni con nadie, que no le dejaría tirado nunca más.

Soñaba con él, siempre y sólo con él, como todas las noches, cuando estaba seguro que Ianto estaba profundamente dormido, Jack se levantaba y se ponía delante de su ordenador, intentando buscar alguna señal del Doctor en alguna parte del universo. Por el momento nada, no había nada, sus amigos seguían desaparecidos y después de lo agitada que se encontraba April por el destino de sus padres, Jack no dejaba de pensar que les hubiera ocurrido algo.

Por eso, buscaba sin parar una señal, cualquier cosa que pudiera indicarle, que sus amigos estaban bien y que tan sólo estaban pasando unos días tranquilos, lo suficiente para poder tranquilizar también a la niña.

Sólo en la cama, Ianto se removió, el sueño se le estaba haciendo pesado, demasiado, acercándose peligrosamente a una pesadilla, en la que Jack, sin saber porque, intentaba hacerle daño. Le veía distinto, dispuesto a matarle incluso, con las manos intentando agarrar su cuello. No decía nada, tan sólo lo miraba con odio, como nunca lo había visto Ianto.

El muchacho trataba de alejarse pero al final dio con una pared y no pudo correr más. Jack se acercó, con las manos dispuestas de nuevo a cogerle.

Jack ¿que te pasa? - Dijo el agente, sin conseguir respuesta por parte del capitán.

Jack sonrió, pero no se trataba del gesto cálido y tranquilo al que tenía acostumbrado a Ianto, sino que era una sonrisa horrible, terrible incluso, que hizo a Ianto estremecerse y quedarse sin palabras.

Jack…

No pudo decir más, pues para entonces, las manos de Jack estaban sobre su garganta, ligeras al principio, pero poco a poco comenzaron a apretar, cada vez más, con más fuerza, hasta dejarlo casi sin aire. Luchaba por respirar, pero se hacía imposible. Quería hablar con él, tratar de hacerle entrar en razón y recuperar al capitán que él conocía, pero por más que lo intentaba las palabras no salían de su garganta.

Cogió sus manos y trató de separarlas de su cuello, pero no había forma; no sólo le estaba ahogando, sino que además, le estaba clavando las uñas.

¡Jack! - Gritó con tanta fuerza, que no estaba seguro si lo había dicho en voz alta, pero al menos aquello le despertó.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo y por un momento se quedó sin saber que hacer. April estaba sobre él, sus ojos, muy abiertos clavados sobre los suyos, tal y como había pasado en el suelo, sus manitas a ambos lados de su garganta, intentando ahogarlo.

April… cariño… ¿Qué haces?

No sabía cuanto había pasado así, pero a esas alturas apenas tenía aire en su interior para pronunciar una sola palabra. De la misma forma que había intentado hacer en el sueño, intentó coger sus manitas, sujetándola de las muñecas, pero no quería hacerle daño, no quería apretar, pues sabía que le haría daño.

Pero que podía hacer, si la dejaba, tal vez conseguiría matarle, por no hablar del dolor que sentía por sus dedos clavados en su piel. Se removió, pero no pudo quitársela de encima. No podía mirarla tampoco a los ojos, pues aquella mirada tenía poco que ver con los ojos castaños y dulces a los que le tenía acostumbrado, más se parecía a un animal salvaje en plena caza, a una cría de león aprendiendo a cazar.

¡Jack! - Volvió a gritar Ianto con sus últimas fuerzas.

No podía comprender como era posible que aquella niña tuviera tanta fuerza, pero supuso que tendría que ver con su cambio de forma de ser, con aquella expresión de odio que no se parecía a la niña a la que él mismo había metido en la cama hacía un par de horas.

¿Qué pasa?

Jack se quedó clavado en la puerta, pero reaccionó en seguida, corriendo hacia la cama y cogiendo a la niña, intentando separarla del cuerpo de Ianto. Estaba sentada sobre su pecho y aunque su peso no era en absoluto excesivo, con el paso de los minutos, que Ianto no sabía cuantos habían sido, casi le había dejado sin respiración. Por mucho que lo intentó, la presión de la niña para quedarse donde estaba fue muy fuerte y por más que trataba de separarla, ella protestaba y se quedaba ahí, con las manitas aprisionando el cuello de Ianto.

¿Dónde está él? - Gritó la niña, con la mirada puesta en la pared, aunque parecía hablar con otra persona. - ¿Dónde está él?

Jack se arrodilló junto a la niña y le acarició el rostro intentando llamar su atención. - ¿A quien te refieres cariño?

Ianto miró a Jack, ninguno de los dos quería herir a la niña, pero ya no podía más, estaba cansado, le dolía la garganta y el pecho estaba demasiado oprimido ya como para respirar con normalidad. Además el cuello le ardía, sin que supiera por que, pero al menos Jack parecía algo más tranquilo.

Se que lo tienes tu. - Dijo de nuevo April, que no había escuchado la llamada de Jack.

April cielo, estás con Ianto y conmigo. Aquí no hay nadie más. Sólo tienes que decirme lo que te ocurre y todo estará bien. - Continuó acariciándole el rostro, mientras que con su mano libre trataba de liberar el cuello de Ianto. Entonces Jack tuvo una idea, tal vez demasiado imposible de creer, pero ya sabía que de alguna forma, la niña y sus padres estaban comunicados. - April, cariño, es mamá ¿verdad? Es mamá la que está asustada.

Las manos de la niña cesaron levemente en la presión sobre Ianto, lo suficiente como para que Jack le liberara al fin. Su joven amante tosió con fuerza, pero se quedó quieto, pues todavía tenía sobre él a la niña y ahora que parecía que se tranquilizaba, no quería volver a asustarla.

Mamá… - Susurró la niña. Lentamente, giró la mirada hacia Jack y vio al capitán extender los brazos hacia ella. - Mamá, tiene miedo… yo también tengo miedo. ¿Dónde está papá?

Sin comprender una sola palabra de lo que la niña estaba diciendo, Jack dejó que ella rodeara su cuello con sus pequeños bracitos y luego cerró el abrazo. La besó en la cabecita y la escuchó sollozar.

Vamos a ayudarles y nos vas a decir todo lo que has visto y lo que sabes ¿vale cariño? - April asintió. - Ya está, ya ha pasado todo. - Jack cruzó su mirada con Ianto que se había sentado en la cama y se frotaba el cuello. Estaba pálido y no era para menos, pues el propio Jack estaba asustado. - La voy a llevar a la cama y ahora mismo vuelvo. - Del mismo modo que había hecho la niña, Ianto asintió.

- o -

¿Has visto a mamá?

No, no la he visto, pero se que está asustada y está peleando. - April se acomodó entre las sábanas.

Jack se sentó a su lado.

¿Cómo que está peleando? Dices que no has visto a mamá, ¿Cómo sabes que está peleando?

La niña se encogió de hombros.

No lo se, pero ella me lo dice. Tiene miedo y no sabe donde está papá. Cree que lo tienen ellas y va a luchar porque se lo devuelvan. - April se estremeció. -Está peleando, es muy valiente.

Si, si que lo es y tu también lo eres. Venga, duerme y mañana nos cuentas todo. - Jack le besó en la cabeza y la tapó.

¿Ianto está bien? He sido mala con él y le he hecho daño.

No te preocupes, Ianto está bien, es muy fuerte, además… no es culpa tuya, Ianto y yo lo sabemos. A lo mejor con lo que ha pasado, nos ayudas a encontrar a mamá. - Jack sonrió, aunque por dentro estaba todavía sobrecogido por lo que había visto.

¿Y si hubiera llegado un poco más tarde? La unión de April con su madre, sobretodo, era cada vez más intensa, pero también se estaba volviendo algo más peligroso. No podía creer lo que había visto. April era un ángel, pero por un momento se había convertido en algo muy distinto. ¿Tendría Rose algo que ver? ¿Le estaba ocurriendo algo similar? No podía ayudar a su amiga y eso, junto con no saber donde estaban ni ella ni el Doctor, le hacía más daño que cualquier otra cosa.

Volvió al dormitorio, donde permanecía Ianto, con la mirad clavada en la puerta, esperando que Jack volviera.

¿Cómo está?

Bien, ahora está bien. Pero eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo a ti. ¿Cómo estas? - Igual que había hecho con April, Jack besó en la cabeza a Ianto.

¿Realmente? No lo se, ni siquiera soy capaz de pensar en lo que ha pasado. No se ni como ha pasado. Pero por un momento he pensado que esa no era April, no podía serlo.

Ianto se acomodó en el pecho de Jack y sintió su mano recorriendo de arriba abajo su espalda. Estaba tensó, pero el contacto con Jack le había sentir mejor, lo suficiente como para sentir que lo mejor era volver a dormir. Se quejó cuando Jack le tocó el cuello.

Déjame ver.

Ianto se sentó en la cama y Jack se arrodilló delante de él. El capitán vio en el cuello del muchacho las marcas, no muy profundas, pero si enrojecidas de los dedos de la niña, allí donde se los había clavado.

Voy a desinfectártelo, sólo por si acaso.

Estoy bien, no hace falta.

Jack no le hizo caso y fue en busca del botiquín. Al volver y aplicar yodo en la herida, se dio cuenta que el algodón, además de salir manchado con unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, había algo más, algo diminuto casi invisible, pero que Jack no podía dejar de mirar, como si se tratara de lo más importante del mundo.

¿Va todo bien? - Preguntó Ianto.

No lo se. Se me escapa algo, y creo que tú me acabas de dar la respuesta.

- ¿Yo? ¿A que te refieres? - Jack ya se había levantado y se estaba vistiendo antes de que terminara de preguntar.

- Te lo diré de camino a la base. Vístete, yo cogeré a April, no vaya a ser que intente morderte.- Dijo el capitán con una enorme sonrisa, por primera vez en varios días, sentía que podía hacer algo por Rose y el Doctor.


End file.
